


Until The Last Single Drop Of Blood

by ierinwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Doctor!Patton, Graphic Description, Hacker!Remy, Hunter!Virgil, Illness, Like, Lupus!Emile, M/M, Multi, Of Wounds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serpents!Deceit, Vampire Hunter AU, Vampires, Weapons, Werewolves, a fckng lot, all that shit, also there's a lot of blood, battles, bc why not, it's explicit because there's slightly nsfw, nothing detailed or explicit tho, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierinwrites/pseuds/ierinwrites
Summary: When his boyfriend is murdered by the Vampire Queen, Virgil decides to turn into a hunter. With the help of his best friends Patton, Remy and Brazen, they'll hunt her down until all of her blood is everywhere but inside of her body. Virgil ends up fighting different creatures and saving people on the way. And when two new misfits join their group, the journey get even more complicated. But. ARe they all really safe?





	1. A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey!!!!! New fic inspired by @thelogicalloganipus (tumblr) one shot where Roman is dragged into Logan's party and everyone in there is a vampire but him. You should check it out! Anyways, without further ado, hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: This chapter was supposed to be, like, 2k words long. But I got excited.

It was an uneventful normal Friday night. Virgil, his boyfriend Roman and their best friends Remy and Patton were having their weekly walk at the local forest after an exhausting day of college. The prom was the next night so they wanted to spend some time together and relax a little.  
  
All of them walked to a hill a bit farther away, where the thick forest ends presenting the open land, and lied down on the grass looking at the stars. Virgil was curled up in Roman's arms while Patton was hugging Remy's arm. They didn't need to say anything, just by having the presence of each other was enough for them.  
  
"Hey lovebirds" Roman and Virgil looked at Remy. "Patton fell asleep so we're going home"  
  
The lad cradled Patton in his arms and lifted up. He shot a knowing glance at Roman and Virgil and then walked away.  
  
"Man. I wish a had a brother like this." Virgil said with a pout.  
  
"Well. You don't have a brother. But you do have me." Roman looked at Virgil with a smirk that caused the boy to blush.  
  
"That's so gay." Virgil replied.  
  
"And what are we?"  
  
Roman didn't wait Virgil to reply before leaning and kissing the emo that happily returned the act and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Virgil turned his head a bit to the side to give better access and Roman deepened the kiss. When the oxygen was cutting short, Roman proceeded to trail kisses down Virgil's neck, gently nipping at some specific parts that caused the boy to let out a few moans.  
  
"R-Roman"  
  
"Ssshhhh… it's okay….. we're alone love"  
  
Roman replied and lifted Virgil's shirt, trailing kisses down his chest to his abdomen, stopping right above the groin and licking his way back up. Looking at his boyfriend's annoyed face, Roman grinned.  
  
"You love teasing, don't you?" Virgil said with an annoyed tone and red cheeks.  
  
"Yes. And you love it" Roman replied with a bigger grin.  
  
"…… Asshole"  
  
Virgil pulled Roman into a deep and messy kiss while taking of the joker's shirt. He ran his fingers through the toned chest of his boyfriend. Roman trailed his hands down Virgil's body, gently grabbing his leg and lifting up it a bit. Virgil reached his hands to tug into Roman's jeans.  
  
"You're such a bottom Virge"  
  
"Just shut up and fuck me"  
  
And so he did. (I ain't writing smut. That's too much for me)  
  
\-----  
  
Virgil woke up to the smell of a very particular scent that he knows too well. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and lifted up while stretching. The boy rubbed his eyes and his half-naked form made it's way to the tiny apartment kitchen, where he found Roman placing two odd sandwiches in two separated plates, a smile on his stupid pretty face.  
  
"Good morning Doom and Gloom. Slept well?"  
  
Virgil let out a mocking sigh. "Unfortunately no. There was this big moron sleeping next to me y'know. It was really annoying."  
  
Roman placed a hand on his bare chest and let out a dramatic gasp. "How dare you insult me in such way. I shall have my revenge." He wiggled his fingers in a teasing way and Virgil's eyes widened at the sight. The anxious boy tried to run but was caught short after.  
  
"Ah! R-Ro-Rom- AHAHAHHAHA! OH MY GOD!- AHAHAAHHAHA! S-STOP! R-ROMAN" Virgil only managed to caught his breath a few minutes after his boyfriend stopped tickling him. "You fucking sexy piece of trash. You'll regret this!"  
  
"Oh? How so? I think you'll forgive me soon enough." Roman shot him playful look.  
  
"There's nothing in this miserable world that will make me forgive you after what you just did." Virgil said while crossing his arms over his chest and flopping on the couch.  
  
"Oh really?" Roman turned around and came back short after with the plates with the sandwiches. "Not even our favorite breakfast sandwich ever?" He looked at Virgil with a smirk.  
  
"…….m-maybe" Virgil snatched one of the plates and stuck his tongue out to Roman. "This is blackmailing" He said and gave the sandwich a bite, followed by a satisfied moan.  
  
"I know" Roman said with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"I hate you" Virgil gave the sandwich another bite.  
  
"I love you too my Emo Nightmare" Roman then proceeded to kiss Virgil's forehead and eat his own sandwich. "So. What's the schedule for today my Dark and Stormy Knight?"  
  
Virgil finished his sandwich and licked his fingers. "Well. It's Saturday. Prom only starts at seven, we're getting ready at six, so. We have the whole day to do whatever we want"  
  
Roman made a hum of agreement and took a bite of his sandwich. Virgil snorted and covered his mouth, Roman shot him a glance that says 'what'.  
  
"You got a something there Princey" Virgil said and snorted again, pointing at his boyfriend's face.  
  
Roman licked the wrong corner of his mouth.  
  
"You're so dumb, c'mere" Virgil gently took Roman's face in his hands, stared at it for a moment before licking the corner of his mouth taking the residue of sandwich away. The act sent a shiver down Roman's spine and he let out a small screech.  
  
"You pervert!" Roman said and blushed at Virgil's act. "So. Any suggestions on what we can do?"  
  
"Hhhhmmmm…. I'm not sure. I have a…. bad feeling…. that something is gonna happen….. I just wanna be with you. Today it's our day after all." Virgil leaned his head on Roman's shoulder.  
  
"It is. I would never, ever, forget our anniversary" Roman wraps his arm around Virgil's waist. "And staying here with you sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can go at it a few times before having to leave" Roman wiggled his brows and grinned.  
  
"Who's the pervert now!" Virgil laughed and pushed Roman's face away. "Dumbass"  
  
"Yes. But I'm your dumbass" Roman kissed Virgil's cheek gently. "I love you Virge"  
  
"I love you too Roman" Virgil said and pulled Roman into a deep kiss. It's going to be a long day.  
  
\-----  
  
Remy sighed deeply "Roman. You already adjusted and tried at least ten different ties. Just pick one already for fucks sake!"  
  
Roman scoffed "Excuse you! I need to be perfect for Virgil! What if my tie doesn't match his suit?!"  
  
Remy groaned "I'm pretty sure he won't give a damn about whether your tie matches his suit or not. Just. Here" Remy tossed Roman a red tie. "Take it. Put it on. Let's. Go!" Remy turned around and walked away.  
  
Roman sighed taking the tie and putting it on, going after his friend afterwards. "I just want this night to be perfect y'know. I'm finally gonna ask him….. what if he says no?" Roman looked down and started fidgeting with his tie.  
  
Remy turns to him "Gurl. You two've been together since you guys were twelve! You're almost twenty now. I'm sure he'll say yes"  
  
Roman smiled a little. "Thanks Rem. Let's go"  
  
\-----  
  
"Hey Virge, you want some soda while we wait for Roman and Remy?" Patton asked.  
  
"That'd be nice. Thanks Pat" Virgil replied and took out his phone, only to be bothered by someone.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Virgil looked up from his phone at the boy in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ah. Cynical style. I like it. What do I want?" The boy got closer and Virgil's anxiety started to crip in. "In fact. I want you"  
  
Virgil's expression turned into a frown. "Sorry to break your enthusiasm, but I'm already taken so. No."  
  
"I see. But" The guy leaned into Virgil's ear and whispered. "He doesn't need to know"  
  
Virgil turned his head away and gripped into his suit. "Leave me alone. P-Please…." He trailed off as the guy wrapped an arm around his waist. "P-Please" Virgil closed his eyes waiting for whatever was coming. But it never did. Instead.  
  
"Or you're deaf, or you're an asshole. He said to leave him alone. And only if you want me to break your nose. I suggest you let go of him this instant"  
  
Virgil opened his eyes and a wave of relief washed through him at the sight of Roman. The guys groaned and stormed away. Roman watched him go before turning to Virgil. A worried expression on his face.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?-" Roman was cut off by Virgil's arms wrapping around his torso.  
  
"I'm fine Princey. Thank you"  
  
Roman sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around Virgil. "I'm glad" he pressed a kiss on top of Virgil's head.  
  
"I'm so sorry for taking so long. I got lost" Patton came back with two cups full of soda and handed one to Virgil. "Hello Roman! Do you perhaps know where my brother is?"  
  
"Hi Pat. I think he might be at the food table"  
  
"Thanks Ro, I'll go see if I can find him” And with that, Patton left.

 

Roman shifted his gaze back to Virgil.

 

“So…. Would you like to dance My dear Chemically Imbalanced?” He offered his hand.

 

“Took you long enough” Virgil drank the entire cup in one go and took his hand, Roman lead them to the dance floor, grabbing Virgil's waist soon as they got there. Even after all those years together, the act still made Virgil blush.

 

***

 

They were in the middle of a dance, Virgil's head on Roman's chest while the lad gently rested his cheek over Virgil's head, when the music slowly stopped and the DJ spoke.

 

“Alright everyone, we're gonna announce the Princess and the Prince of this year's prom”

 

The guy grabbed a red envelope and opened, taking a white sheet of paper out of it.

 

“The Princess of this year's prom is……. Danielle Winston!”

 

There was a round of applauses as the girl with long black hair and red dress got onto the stage and the DJ placed a tiara on her head.

 

“And now. The Prince of this year's prom is….. Roman Prince!”

 

The crowd applauded, but Roman frowned and didn't move from his spot.

 

“Wait what? I thought you weren't participating” Virgil looked at Roman confused.

 

“I-I'm not…. Maybe people voted in me even if I wasn't on the list?” Roman replied unsure.

 

“Will the Prince please come over here to receive his crown?” the DJ said.

 

Roman looked at Virgil and when the emo let out a sigh and nudged him forward he smiled a little and went to the stage.

 

“Hello Roman” the DJ placed the crown on his head.

 

“Hi Joan….. I do have a question. I didn't apply to the Prince’s role. Why was I chosen?”

 

“Well. I'm not sure. I only count the votes after I receive them. Maybe they voted in you because they like you. You do a lot of stuff around here and help a lot of people”

 

“Yeah…. You must be right. Thanks” Roman shrugged it off.

 

“No problem bro” Joan grabbed the microphone and spoke on it. “Will the Prince be kind and lead the Princess to the dance floor so they can dance the Royal Ballad?”

 

Roman walked to the girl and offered her a hand. “Would you like to dance, your Royal Highness?”

 

The girl smiled and took his hand. “It would be a pleasure”

 

Roman brought her to the dance floor. Once there he placed a hand on her shoulder and took her hand with the other. The girl frowned a little.

 

“You have to place one of your hands on my waist y'know”

 

“I'm afraid I only do this with my partner” Roman gave her a small smile.

 

“I see. She must be a very lucky girl” Danielle smiled.

 

“Actually….. my partner is a boy. But I'm the lucky one to have him” Roman looked at Virgil and smiled at him before turning to look at Danielle.

 

“.....You're gay?” Her smiled faded.

 

“Yes I am. Is that a problem to you?” Roman lifted an eyebrow at her.

 

“No! Of course not! I just got surprised that's all” She waved her hand around. “Although” Danielle looked at Virgil from the corner of her eye and got closer to Roman's face. “Maybe I can….. change your mind”

 

Roman blinked confused. “I'm not sure what you-” He was cut off by a kiss. His eyes widened and he pushed her away. “What the fuck?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

There was a small thud and Roman turned his head to look at Virgil. His cup fell from his hand and his face demonstrated shock.

 

“W-Wait Virgil I-”

 

Virgil turned around and left.

 

“Now that he left” Danielle started and approached Roman, only to receive a glare.

 

“If you come closer to me or Virgil ever again, you'll regret it” Roman turned away and ran after his boyfriend.

 

****

 

Virgil walked faster until he was running, bursting the gym’s door open and getting outside. He kept his pace, heading towards the dorms when he heard a very familiar voice.

 

“Virgil wait!”

 

Virgil slowly stopped, but didn't turn around. Roman catch up with him and panted, placing his hands on his knees.

 

“Please. Listen to me-”

 

“No! You listen to me!” Virgil turned around, tears in his eyes. “Eight years Roman. We've been together for eight fucking years! And what I see you doing? Kissing a girl you've never saw before!”

 

“I didn't kiss her okay!?” Roman said, still panting a little.

 

Virgil got closer to his partner and glared at him.

 

“Then what the fuck was that?!”

 

“SHE KISSED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!” Roman snapped, causing Virgil to flinch.

 

He sighed and took the crown over his head and dropping into the grassy ground. He ran a hand through his dirty blond locks. “She took me by surprise. I'd never do something like that with you Virgil. You know I love you” Roman caressed Virgil's cheek and the lad placed his own hand over his before sighing.

 

“I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry… I panicked and jumped to a conclusion. I thought you got tired of me and-” he sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks. “I know it's not true but. My mind convinced me it was…. I'm so sorry. I'm such a mess I-” Virgil was shushed by Roman's lip.

 

“Hey. It's okay. I understand your point of view of the situation. You were scared of losing me, just like I am of losing you. But I guarantee. As long as I'm alive, no matter what distance, what situation. I'll always love you.”

 

Roman kissed Virgil's tears away causing the boy to smile.

 

“I love you too Princey. A fucking lot”

 

Roman smiled before looking around and letting go of Virgil.

 

“This isn't exactly how I planned but. It's better than nothing”

 

Virgil looked confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Roman didn't reply. Instead, he reached into his tuxedo pocket and took out a small violet box while kneeling down. He opened the little box revealing a silver ring with a small amethyst on the top. Virgil's eyes widened.

 

“Virgil Arius. You're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest gay man alive and. Marry me?”

 

Virgil's face at this point was all stained with tears tracks. He brushed the tears forming in his eyes with his hand and started chuckling. Soon the chuckles turned into laughs. Roman's face was full with concern and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

 

“I-I see….” he lowered the little box and looked away lifting up. “I'm sorry-”

 

“The hell you're apologizing for?”

 

Roman blinked. “You started laughing so I thought you refused…”

 

“You crazy? Of course I wanna marry you!”

 

Roman's face lighted up like a christmas tree. “Then why were you laughing?” He asked confused.

 

“I was laughing because…” Virgil reached into his pocket and took out a small red box. He opened and inside sat a silver ring with a small ruby on the top. “I was going to propose tonight as well”

 

Roman blinked a few times before bursting into laughing. “Oh my god! This is totally something you would see in a movie!”

 

“Yeah… Roman” The serious yet gentle tone grabbed Roman's attention. “Will you marry me?”

 

“I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Yes. I will marry you” Roman smiled and took the ring from his little violet box and slid into Virgil's finger, while Virgil took the ring from his little red box and slid into Roman's finger. They both smiled at each other.

 

“I love you Virgil”

 

“I love you too Roman”

 

Roman pulled Virgil by his waist and leaned down capturing the boy’s lip. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed back happily. They heard a squeal and both looked up to see Patton covering his mouth and Remy with his phone, probably taking pictures.

 

“I'm so happy for you two!” Patton smiled brightly and went to hug the couple.

 

“Congrats. It was about time” Remy said with a smirk and took off his sunglasses.

 

“Thank you Pat. Remy. It means a lot” Virgil said while burying his face into Roman's neck.

 

“Sorry to ruin the moment” They all turned to where the voice is coming from. Danielle emerged from the shadows. “Actually. I'm not sorry at all” She smirked.

 

“What do you want now?” Roman snarled. “Get over it!”

 

She laughed. “Oh don't worry. I don't want any relationship with you or any of them”

 

“Then what do you want?” Roman frowned.

 

“Your neck” She replied.

 

Roman blinked confused, but before he could say anything he felt two arms grabbing his torso. He looked behind and Danielle looked at him with glowing green eyes.

 

“Roman!” Virgil tried to reach him but was shoved to the side by a figure with glowing red eyes and a smirk. He hit a tree and stumbled into the ground letting out a groan. He managed to open his eyes and see Remy protecting Patton from a different guy than the one that shoved him away.

 

Roman was struggling trying to get free but failing badly. “The fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“I don't like rejection. But mostly. You smell really special” She licked Roman's cheek, making the boy shudder and struggle.

 

Virgil's eyes widened. He ignored the headache and the bruises that formed in his torso and lifted up, reaching into his pants pocket and taking out a butterfly knife. He launched himself at the guy that tried to attack Remy and Patton. They both went rolling into the ground, Virgil managed to hit the guy into the arm, getting a bit of his chest as well. The man hissed and kicked him away, sprinting away afterwards. Virgil turned to look at Remy and Patton’s terrified eyes. “No one mess with my family” They smiled a little at each other.

 

The moment was interrupted by Roman's painful deafening scream. Virgil's head snapped to look at the scream’s direction. His eyes got wide and the sight brought tears to his eyes. Danielle had her fangs sank into Roman's neck. Virgil saw red and he lunged forward. The girl only smirked and let go of Roman, the boy collapsing on the ground. Virgil tried to hit her but she dodged easily.

 

Suddenly he was thrown away into the ground by a blurry figure. He looked up and saw the same guy that shoved him into the tree. The guy grabbed Virgil by the neck and lifted him up, the other struggling trying to get some air. The guy threw him away causing him to crash in yet another tree. Virgil went to grab his butterfly knife, only to notice it was missing. He looked up and saw the glowing red eyes of the guy that lunged forward in his direction. He closed his eyes waiting for the strike. But it never came. Instead, there was a shout of agony and Virgil's eyes flew open.

 

He saw the guy being pinned down by a boy, probably around his age. Said boy sank his teeths into the guy's jugular and ripped it off, getting covered in blood. He slowly lifted up and walked to Virgil, kneeling in front of him. “You okay?”

 

Virgil's eyes were wide as he stared at the guy covered in blood. “Y-Yeah” He frowned. “Wait a minute. You're the guy that was flirting with me”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I was kinda drunk. Anyways. No time for introductions. If we are lucky enough your fiancé might still be alive” The guy grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him into his feet. “Let's go”

 

***

 

Virgil ran back to where they were before. He didn't realized the guy threw him so far away. “Patton! Remy!”

 

Said boys looked up at Virgil that came running and collapsed beside Roman. He gently and carefully cradled the boy into his arm. Roman coughed blood and groaned at the pain. There was a huge bleeding injury between his neck and shoulder.

 

“Don't try to move okay? Patton is calling 911. You'll be fine” Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat as tears filled his eyes. “Stay awake for me”

 

The guy that was covered in blood kneeled in front of Roman and Virgil before ripping the sleeve of his suit off and pressing it against Roman's injury, causing him to hiss. “Not sorry. We need to stop the bleeding”

 

Roman opened his eyes when he felt something hit his cheek. It was Virgil's tears. “H-Hey” Virgil smiled a little and sobbed. “H-Hi”

 

“The ambulance is coming” Remy announced while hugging a sobbing Patton.

 

“You heard them. Ambulance is coming. Stay strong for a few more minutes o-okay?” Virgil sobbed. Roman slowly reached a hand and cradled his fiancé’s cheek, gently brushing the tears away with his thumb. “D-Don't cry… y-you're ruin-ning your m-makeup”

 

Virgil chuckled as more tears fell from his eyes. “You're bleeding to death and this is what you're concerned about?”

 

Roman grinned. “C-Can I get a k-kiss then?” Virgil leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling away. “T-Thank y-you V-Virge”

 

“Anytime Princey”

 

“V-Virgil?” Roman's tone turned serious

 

“Yes?” Virgil grabbed Roman's hand

 

“P-Promise me som-mething” Virgil nodded and Roman continued. “Take g-good care of them for me o-okay?”

 

Virgil's eyes got filled with more tears and he sobbed. “I p-promise”

 

Roman smiled. “Thank you” He turned to the guy that was pressing the suit sleeve against his neck. “I o-owe y-you one. F-For saving V-Virgil…. S-Sorry for… b-being me-ean to y-you”

 

“Don't worry about it” He looked away. “Save your breath”

 

Roman turned to Virgil and buried his face into his chest. “I love you….. so much” his eyes slowly closed and his hand, once in Virgil's cheek, fell limply beside his body.

 

“R-Roman?” Virgil sobbed when there was no response. “Roman!” He shook the boy gently. “ROMAN! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! YOU PROMISED!” Another sob escaped his lips and he hugged Roman close. “Y-You promised….. today it's o-our day….. p-please… n-no… No! NO NO NO NO!” He pulled Roman closer to his chest and at this point he couldn't hold his tears anymore and started crying loudly.

 

Remy hugged Patton tightly, both of them crying. The sound of the ambulance siren getting closer.

 

Cold blue eyes watching them from afar, and in the blink of an eye it was gone.

  


Everything happened so fast. Soon the paramedics rushed to them, but Virgil wouldn't let go of Roman. They had to sedate him to be able to make the boy let go. The police arrived shortly after and started asking questions to the three boys that were unconscious. The police of wouldn't believe their story, so they said they were attacked by three drunk students and that two got away. They all went home afterwards. The boy that saved Virgil tagging along.

 

\----

 

Virgil opened his eyes only to find himself laying on his bed. His and Roman's bed. The events from that night flashed through his mind and he broke. He clutched the bed sheets and cried silently, burying his face into the soft material that smelled like his fiancé. Virgil didn't hear the knock on his door followed by it being opened and soft footsteps.

 

“Aw Virgil….” Patton moved towards the bed and sat beside the crying boy, gently running his finger through the purple hair. “Would you like some hot chocolate?” Earning a nod from Virgil, Patton helped him up and they walked towards the kitchen.

 

They arrived at the living room and Virgil caught sight of Remy looking out of the window and the nameless guy, that was curled up into the corner of the room, on the only spot that was being hit with the warm sunlight.

 

“Sit down Virge, I'll make the chocolate and bring it to you okay?” Patton said. Virgil only nodded and sat beside Remy. The lad looked at him, and for the first time in years, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

 

Remy didn't say anything and only pulled Virgil into a hug. The boy melted into the embrace and started sobbing. Nameless guy opened one of his eyes and looked at Virgil before closing it again. He didn't want to get involved in this moment.

 

“It's okay. Let it all out” Remy rubbed Virgil's back and rested his chin on the top of his head.

 

“H-He was right there Remy. A-And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him.  I'm useless. I only watched him die!” Virgil cried and gripped into Remy's clothes like a lifeline.

 

“You did your best Virgil. Yes, he…. unfortunately passed away but. There was nothing you could do. You're not a miracle worker. But you tried. You saved me and Patton. That what matters right now” Remy kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly. Tears running down his cheeks.

 

Virgil sobbed and nodded. “T-Thank you”

  


After ten minutes Patton appeared with four mugs full of hot chocolate, marshmallow and cream. He placed three mugs on the table before walking to nameless guy and handing him the last mug. He took it and said thank you before drinking half of the drink at once.

 

He sighed happily as the warmth of the hot chocolate spread through his body. He looked up from his mug. “I bet you all want some answers. Go ahead. Ask anything you want”

 

“First of all. I think all of us want to know your name” Patton looked at him.

 

“Of course” He drank a bit more of the hot chocolate before replying. “My name's Brazen”

 

“Nice to meet you Brazen. I'm Patton, he's my brother Remy and that's Virgil. But you already know that”

 

“Yeah. I do” He drank the rest of the drink.

 

Virgil looked down at his mug before shifting his gaze to Brazen. “What exactly are you? I saw you killing that….. thing with your teeth”

 

“I am a half-Serpents. More specifically, a Banded Krait” He replied.

 

“What do you mean by half-Serpents?” Remy chugged a mouthful of the hot chocolate and his eyes widened. The drink was still burning hot! He quickly spat the drink back into his mug. “And how didn't you burn your tongue?!”

 

Brazen chuckled. “half-Serpents means that I'm the offspring of a human and a Serpents. And. Serpents have cold blood, so we are constantly looking for warmth. This hot chocolate was the perfect temperature for this moment. We also have venom in our fangs and nails, but it's only released when we want so don't worry about it”

 

Virgil nodded and sipped his drink while Remy was chugging an entire cold bottle of water. Virgil looked down at the ring on his finger. “What were they?”

 

“Vampires” Brazen spat. His voice filled with disgust. “And you had the unfortunate luck of meeting their Queen. They don't get along with other species”

 

“Wait, there are more of you?” Patton asked and sipped his drink.

 

“Pft! Of course. There's thousands or even more different kinds of misfits. Most of them try to blend in with society. But there's the ones that doesn't give a damn and do what they want. Like Vampires, they are dramatic little shits-”

 

“Language!” Patton send him a scolding glare.

 

Brazen blinked a few times before sighing. “Not sorry” He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes enjoying the sun.

 

“Thank you…..” Virgil didn't look at him, not that he minded anyways.

 

“....Your welcome…. Although. I do have a question myself. He opened his eyes and looked at Virgil. “What was Roman’s blood type?”

 

Virgil blinked. “Why do you wanna know?” He sent Brazen a glare.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not interested in blood. It tastes awful. I'm asking because the Queen said he smelled special. This can only mean two thing. One, he was a good candidate for her to turn into a vampire. Tho she would have brought him with her so I can't be that. Two, he has a rare blood type”

 

“N-No. His blood type was B+. She should have come after me then” Virgil mumbled the last part more to himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

 

“How so?” Brazen lifted an eyebrow intrigued.

 

“I have rare blood type. AB-. Why didn't she come after me then? He gripped his mug.

 

“No idea" Brazen said and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun.

 

The room fell into a comfortable silence.

 

\-----

 

Virgil clutched his coat, careful to not ruin the flower bouquet in his hand. He walked through the dark place, the moon being the only source of light. He stopped in front of a tombstone and kneeled down. He read the words carved on it.

 

_Roman Prince_

_1997 - 2018_

_“Lovely boy. An amazing singer and actor”_

 

“They forgot Drama Queen a-and” Virgil sobbed. “T-The ray of light in Virgil Arius’ life” He brushed his tears away and placed the bouquet of custom made rainbow roses in front of the tombstone, along with a small memorial his friends and family made for him. “I miss you so much Roman….” He clenched his fists. “I'll hunt that bitch down Until The Last Single Drop Of Blood from her body is everywhere but inside her” He took a small picture of Roman someone placed on the memorial and kissed it gently before placing it back. “I promise”


	2. Wolf's In The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a little bit of Virgil, Patton, Remy and Brazen's routine a few years later after Roman's death. A new member to the crew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter for y'all! This was a bit shorter but I hope you like it anyways. Without further ado. Enjoy!
> 
> ( PS: Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and subscribes! it means a lot and it's my fuel to keep writing! )
> 
> TW:  
> Blood  
> Injury  
> Medical Procedure (stitching)  
> Cursing  
> Trans Male Character

The funeral was a few days ago. Everyone was devastated at the loss of Roman, but especially Virgil. He didn't say a word, he barely moved, he avoided glances and words of comfort, he just. Stared. Stared at Roman’s lifeless body while he laid down on that coffin. Virgil didn't cry. He couldn't. Not in front of everyone. He had to be strong, for Patton, Remy. For Roman. The promise Virgil made kept coming back to his memory as he laid on the bed from Remy and Patton’s guest room. He wasn't able to stay inside the apartment without crying. The small place suddenly felt so big and empty. Roman was the ray of sunshine in Virgil's life, but now that he's gone, his world turned into darkness.

 

Virgil couldn't sleep. He kept shifting and rolling on the soft mattress trying to find a comfortable position, only to fail miserably and end up laid across the bed staring at the ceiling. He groaned and jumped out of bed heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and make some tea. However, what he didn't expect was to see Brazen sitting on the counter while drinking what looked to be hot chocolate. Sure, Patton convinced him to spend the weekend with them, but it's nearly three in the fricking morning. Virgil only sighed and walked past him. Fortunately there was some leftover hot chocolate so he poured it inside of a mug for himself before taking it and sipped. It wasn't that hot anymore but it wasn't cold, more of a pleasant warm.

 

“Couldn't sleep huh? Too much on your head probably” Brazen sipped and sent Virgil a side glance.

 

“Yeah” The emo sighed and sipped his drink. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Virgil spoke again. “Is there a book with information of all these creatures?”

 

Brazen looked at him. “I don't know. Probably not, but if does exist, it would be with a Hunter or a Keeper. Why do you ask?”

 

Virgil looked down at the ring on his finger and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked Brazen with a gaze that only held hate and determination. “Because I'll hunt this bitch down, even if it's the last thing I do. And I'll make sure no one suffers like I am suffering right now. No matter what creature, if it stands on my way. I'll kill it. But I'll need yours and the guys’ help. Are you with me on this one?”

 

Brazen blinked a few times before chugging the rest of the hot chocolate and placing the yellow mug beside other three mugs that were once filled with the drink. He looked at Virgil with a mischievous grin. “I'm on it”

 

\-----

 

Virgil hid himself behind a bunch of wooden boxes. He tapped the little communicator on his ears and whispered. “How many?”

 

Remy typed something on the laptop. “There's three of them. The closest to you is at 5 o’clock, the others are at 7 and 9 o’clock” He informed through his own communicator before dipping his hands into a bag of Toniros and shoving the content in his mouth.

 

“Ugh. Turn off your mic while you eat. It's disgusting” Virgil sighed before tightening the grip in his weapon. He counted to three before jumping from behind the boxes and shooting directly at the head of the guy that was at 5 o’clock. Remy never fails.

 

The other two hissed and showed their fangs before sprinting towards Virgil. He dodged the punch and hit the guys’ face with his elbow, kicking him on the stomach right after and sending him to the ground. Just as the other jumped over Virgil a figure came and pinned the cryptid to the ground and broke his neck by twisting it. Virgil walked to the vampire on the floor and raised his crossbow, shooting an arrow right through the guy’s skull. He turned around.

 

“Found anything?”

 

Brazen lifted up and turned to Virgil. “Another card” He said lifting up a single deck card containing a queen with long black hair with green eyes. A rose crown on her head along with bleeding roses around her. Virgil sighed.

 

“Although” Brazen’s voice caught Virgil’s attention. “They did mention something about a ritual under the blood moon” the Serpents said smirking.

 

Virgil's head whipped to look at Brazen’s face. He grinned. “Nice. C'mon” He placed a hand on his communicator. “Warn Patton we'll arrive in time for dinner”

 

They both started making their way back to their base.

 

\----

 

Virgil opened the door and the smell of food invaded his nostrils. He sighed happily and entered the place, going to his room. Brazen closed the door and headed straight to the bathroom. Virgil reached his room and greeted Remy that was hacking something for fun while drinking a cup of Moonbucks. He took off his coat and let threw it on the basket of dirty clothes, his shirt joining right after.

 

“What are you hacking this time?” Virgil asked.

 

“Someone paid me fifty bucks to hack their ex’s pc and fill it with porn. It's so easy it's kinda boring. Well. Money is money” Remy replied and finished his drink, placing it aside. “But anyways. Did you guys find out anything?”

 

“That's what we gotta talk about. We got some stuff” Virgil picked up a big journal that was sitting on his desk and went to the kitchen.

 

Patton was humming a melody while stirring some sauce. From the sound coming from the bathroom, Brazen was taking a hot shower. Virgil made his way to the bubbly man. “Hey Pat”

 

Patton turned around with a big smile on his face. “Welcome home kiddo! We'll have pasta for dinner today” he kept stirring the drink.

 

“Sounds good and looks good” Virgil sat on the counter. “How was work?”

 

“Well. I took care of a kid that had a broken arm. It was calm until one of the patients from the mental illness aisle tried to kill himself. Emile tried to stop and got hurt in the process” Patton turned off the stove and sighed.

 

“Is he okay tho?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded. Virgil hummed. “I know how much he means to you, I can see you're stressed about it. What's wrong?”

 

Patton sighs as he places the bowl full of pasta on the table. “The patient somehow manage to get his hands into a stiletto. He's okay but. I'm still worried y’know”

 

Virgil pulls Patton into a hug. “I understand. But he'll be fine. He's in good hands. Why don't we start eating? The others we'll be here soon”

 

Patton nods with a small smile and sits down, Virgil doing the same. Remy, only wearing underwear, walks in shortly after, he sits down and joins them at the table. Brazen, have been out of the bathroom for awhile, arrives not long after.

 

“You made tea for me? You're a blessing Patton” Brazen sits down and takes the mug full of hot tea. He smells it before taking a big gulp, sighing happily after.

 

“So. You said you got something. What did you guys found out?” Remy shoved a fork full of spaghetti inside his mouth.

 

Virgil looked at Brazen. He took another sip of his tea before talking. “They said that whenever a Blood Moon occurs, they make some kind of ritual”

 

“What ritchual ish thatch?” Patton asked with his mouth full of pasta.

 

“According to them. It's a ritual to introduce a new king. It is not very….. clean. They need a huge amount of blood” Brazen sipped his tea.

 

“So there's going to be a lot of missing people and we can't warn them about it” Virgil thought out loud while biting his nail.

 

“I'm not finished yet” All eyes turned to the Serpents. “It's not normal blood. Is cryptid blood. Which means”

 

“They're going to go after the Mythicon. This is good and bad at the same time. Good because it will be easier to track them down. But bad because innocent people will die-” Virgil was cut off by Patton shoving spaghetti inside his mouth.

 

Brazen nods. “Our blood is different from yours. It taste different” He finishes his tea and sighs happily.

 

“I'll amplify the range of my scanner and see if I can find anything in the deeps. The dinner was wonderful Pat” Remy kisses Patton's forehead and takes his plate to the sink.

 

Virgil was lifting up, but stopped midway as a knock on the door echoed through the house. He sent glances to the others and grabbed a butter knife that was on the table. Brazen walked to the door. The knocks came back, but this time, desperately.

 

“Patton! Please open the door!” The voice came from the other side of the door.

 

Patton blinked a few times before jumping out of his seat. “Emile?! Brazen open the door now! It's Emile!”

 

Brazen nodded and opened the door, but as he did so, a extremely bloodied Emile fell over him, he catched the man. “Oh my god. What the fuck happened to you?”

 

“V-Vampires” Emile said before gasping for air.

 

They all looked at each other. Virgil closed and locked the door while Brazen picked Emile up and rushed to the guest room, Remy going to the bathroom to grab the medical kit. Patton stood there, frozen.

 

“Patton. Look at me” Virgil placed both of his hands on Patton's shoulder, making the man look at him. “We're gonna take care of him. Nothing's gonna happen while he's here with us okay?” Patton managed a nod and Virgil went after the others.

 

\-----

 

Cold blue glowing eyes watched the baby blue house from afar. The wind blowing on his hair and tie. He adjusted his glasses before jumping off the tree, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

 

\-----

 

Brazen carefully placed Emile on the bed. He ripped the bloodied shirt out and threw it aside. Remy arrived with a huge black box with a white cross on top. “Okay. We'll only call Patton if he needs stitches. He's kinda. In shock”

 

“Of course he is. His best friend collapsed on me while covered in Vampire and Lupus blood” Brazen said with a disgusted expression.

 

Remy sighs. Virgil enters inside the room and walks to the bed. He's holding a bucket and a sponge. “We need to know what's his blood and what's not” He then proceeded to clean Emile, the other two helping.

 

***

 

“Okay. He's clean enough….. that's so weird” Brazen said while drying Emile’s torso.

 

“What” Virgil placed the covered in blood sponge inside the bucket with bloodied water.

 

“He only has two injuries. And one of them is already stitched. The one that is still open will need some stitches, you got lucky. If it was a little bit deeper, you'd have lost a lung” Brazen sighed.

 

“I'll call Pat” Remy lifted up and walked away.

 

Soon as Remy left Virgil spoke. “What happened?”

 

Emile sighed. “I'm not sure you guys are gonna believe me but. I was in my house watching tv when three vampires broke into my house and tried to kill me”

 

“Why would they attack you?” Brazen crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“..... They said they needed my blood for a special ceremony or something. That it would be special so they need special blood and” Emile watched Virgil and Brazen’s face before looking away. “and, since I'm a Lupus, they thought I was a good prey. But I fought and managed to kill one of them. Then I ran away..”

 

Brazen hummed and Virgil stayed quiet. Remy entered the room with a worried Patton that quickly made his way to his friend. “This will…. Hurt. I'm sorry”

 

“It's okay. I-” Emile gripped his teeth and closed his eyes when Patton inserted the needle on his skin. He gripped the bed sheets and a hand.

 

“Aw!” Brazen hissed when Emile grabbed his hand. It only got worse when Patton started stitching the cut.

 

***

 

“Okay. I finished” Patton placed the needle aside. He was embraced by Remy.

 

“T-Thanks Pat” Emile let go of Brazen’s hand and the man quickly moved it away. “I'm surprised you guys aren't. Well. Surprised. At my statement”

 

Remy chuckled. “When you live with a Serpents and Anxiety. You hardly get surprised by this kinds of things”

 

“Anxiety? Wait. You mean. THE Anxiety? The Invincible Hunter?!” Emile stared at them, shifting his gaze between all of the four men in front of him.

 

“That's me. Though I'm not invincible. Why everyone think I'm invincible? I'm not a golem” Virgil mumbled the last part but was loud enough for the others to hear.

 

“Sorry. It's just what people say about you. I thought you were more. Like. Intimidating?” Emile shrugged a bit and immediately regretted as pain shot through his torso.

 

“Well. I can be when I want to. But right now. I just wanna be myself and take a bath because I'm smelling like vampires and I probably still have some blood somewhere” Virgil lifted up and left, going straight to the bathroom and shutting the door silently.

 

Emile blinked a few times before looking at Brazen. “So you're the Serpents. Interesting. I never met one of you before. Though, I thought you guys were more….. scaly”

 

Brazen only smirked and in the blink of an eye the left half of his face and neck was covered in scales, his iris a stunning lemon yellow and a slit pupil to complement it. “We are. When we want to be. Jussssst like when you want to be furry” His face came back to normal. He shivered a little.

 

“I think you should grab your electric blanket kiddo. The winter is almost starting and I don't want you to get sick, or hurt. I made some hot chocolate. It's in the fridge, just heat it up” Patton smiled widely and bright. Brazen nodded and walked away. Soon as he did Patton turned to Emile. “From what I can tell and from what I've heard. You're a Mythcon. Which kind are you” He asked while fidgeting with the bed sheets that suddenly looked so interesting.

 

“I'm a Lupus. It's like a werewolf but, we actually turn into wolves and not a hybrid. We transform under the full moon but we can also transform when we want. Unlike the werewolves, that it's based on their emotions and they have barely any control of it. In fact. Werewolves is a failed experiment of mixing the dna of a human with a Lupus-” Emile blinked at looked at Patton and Remy’s face. “I'm sorry I'm rambling” He chuckled.

 

“Nah. It's fine gurl. This is something really interesting actually. Virgil would love to add this to his book” Patton nodded, agreeing with Remy that sipped into a Moonbucks straw. Wait where the hell did that came from?! Emile only blinked and accepted that the drink suddenly spawned into Remy's hand. The guys is so addicted to it that he doesn't doubt that he somehow got superpowers just to make that thing appear from thin air. Emile’s lips perked up a bit at the thought but soon were flat again.

 

“Hey. What's wrong?” Patton gently rubbed Emile’s back in a circle pattern and the man started sobbing.

 

“I-I'm sorry I-” Emile hid his face in his hands and the sobs got more intense. His figure shook and trembled, and soon he found himself into Patton's arms that were rocking back and forth while still rubbing his back. “I w-was so scared P-Pat. S-Still am. I-I'm scared” the Lupus sobbed and everything Patton could do was hug him. And so he did.

 

***

 

Emile was sitting on the bed inside the, now, empty room. All the others went to sleep and so should he, he was exhausted. He fighted against three vampires and survived somehow, he cried into Patton's arms for what felt like an eternity, and yet, his body refuses to rest. He sighed. Everything happened so fast. At one time he was resting on his couch and then the other he was running through the streets, getting to Patton's house and being scooped by a hot guy. Emile wasn't sure if he was lucky or if the world was mocking him. Either way, he decided it would be better to have a cup of tea to help him sleep, so he slowly got out of bed, making sure to be extremely careful and quiet at the same time. He tiptoed his way into the kitchen and grabbed a kettle, filling it with water and placing it over the stove to boil.

 

“For someone who fought three vampires, killed one, almost lost a lung and collapsed on our doorstep. You're very much awake” Emile let out a small screech and turned around sharply, regretting as the pain shot through his torso and his face crumbled into pain and discomfort. He opened his eyes and was met by two beautiful honey ones. They pupils stared at him with such calmness and tenderness that Emile instantly relaxed under the man’s gaze.

 

“I'm sorry, I just. Couldn't sleep….. We never got introduced properly. I'm Emile Picani. It's a pleasure to meet you” He said offering the guy a hand.

 

“Brazen Ceit. I'd take your hand but I can see it from here that it is cold” he looked away and curled around his electric blanket. It felt so good he found himself closing his eyes. Emile blinked and turned back to the kettle. Brazen sighed through his nose. “I got surprised when you didn't attack me right away. Our kinds tends to hate each other for whatever reason”

 

Emile snorted and took the kettle out of the stove, pouring the hot water inside a mug with a small package of mint tea. “I kinda was immobilized back then. And besides. I'm not one of those Lupus that attack without reason”

 

Brazen hummed. “Lucky to you. I'm not one of those Serpents either. _Dog_ not worry. You're a _good boy_. As long as you're close to us, nothing will happen to you” He smirked as Emile let out a snort and chuckled.

 

“Did you just make dog puns?” The Serpents only grinned. Fangs shining in the moonlight along with his honey eyes.

 

“It's what happens when you live with Patton. Anyways. I'll go to bed. Sweet nightmares” Brazen lifted up and left Emile alone in the kitchen. He said ‘goodnight’ and drank his tea slowly, enjoying the calming scent and warm taste of mint. The tea made it's wonders and soon Emile found himself yawning and going back to bed.

 

\----

 

He walked down the street making his way to his job. The black social shoes making a noise when entering in contact with the ground, it was muffled by the noises of the awakening city, but he could listen it just as clear as if the place was silent. He turned his heels and entered the public library. The smell of books and wood greeted his nostrils and he took a deep breath, smiling a bit at the familiar ambient before making his way to the balcony where an old woman sat. She smiled. “Good Morning Mr. Berry. Slept well?” He stopped and turned to the small woman in front of him.

 

“Salutions Ms. Moetain. My rest was satisfactory and I can assume, based on your pleasant mood, that yours was satisfactory as well. If you excuse me, I'll start organizing the books from the old history section” He bowed lightly before making his way to the history section.

 

\----

 

Patton woke up and stretched with a yawn. He hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. He made his way to the closet and started changing. After managing to put on his binder he threw on a light blue polo and beige khaki pants. Grabbing his luggage, he left the his room and went to the kitchen. As always, Virgil and Brazen were already up.

 

The Serpents was curled up in a sun spot while Virgil was chugging down a mug full of coffee. “Calm down kiddo. You're gonna get a stomachache. What do you two want for breakfast?” He moved around gathering the ingredients to make a sandwich.

 

“Already ate Pat. Thanks” Virgil kissed the top of Patton's head and walked back to his room.

 

“Okay. You want Something Brazen?” Patton bit into his ham, cheese and butter sandwich while looking at Brazen. The boy shook his head slowly and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sunrise. Patton smiled and prepared two other sandwiches, one for Remy and one for Emile, placing them on separated plates and putting inside the fridge. He grabbed his luggage and left the house.


	3. Two New Additions To The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is not answering his cellphone and this is driving Remy crazy. What is he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since the last update.  
> Aaaahhhhh I'm so sorry it took this long. I got busy and then there was the financial problem and I got a lot of commissions and stuff. But I am back with another chapter! And boi was this a ride to write. It's the biggest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy. Without further ado. Enjoy!
> 
> TW:  
> Transphobia  
> Cursing  
> Fight  
> Blood  
> Organs being turned into jam  
> Weapons  
> Someone being shot with an arrow

Patton made his way to the hospital. He thought what he should make for dinner when he gets home. Tomorrow is going to be harsh for all of them, but especially for Virgil, so he wants to do something special for the boy. Patton thought a little more and then it clicked. Virgil loves when he makes food from the country he came from. He's going to make an  _ Escondidinho _ . A smile crept into his face and he bounced towards his job, earning weird stares, but he couldn't care less. He's going to make his friend happy! Patton stopped bouncing when he got to the hospital, the door opened and he entered. He greeted a few staff members that greeted back. He made his way to the changing room, but regretted immediately when he saw who was also there.

 

“Ah. Good morning Patty” the girl said with a cocky grin on her face.

 

“What do you want Jessica?” Patton opened his locker and placed his stuff inside after grabbing his medical clothes

 

“Can't I say good morning to a workmate?” She replied and looked at Patton with those brown eyes.

 

“You hate me and I don't like you” He said while putting on his medical clothes. “The more we stay away from each other the better. Have a good day” Patton closed his locker and walked away. Leaving a very annoyed Jessica behind.

 

\-----

 

“I'm going out for a patrol” Virgil said while placing two pistols on his utensils belt. “You two. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone and keep an eye on Emile. If anything happens to the house or Emile we'll never hear the end of it from Patton. And as much as I love him, I don't want to get lectured in english and in a different language”

 

“You tell me” Remy started typing on the laptop and looked at Virgil, not stopping the action as he did so. “I'm the one that understands everything that he's saying. So I technically get lectured twice” He turned his gaze back to the laptop.

 

Virgil nodded and slipped on his black leather coat before looking at Brazen. “And you?”

 

He was sitting in the same spot Virgil saw him that morning. Apparently, he didn't move at all. Brazen was curled up with an electric blanket around him while staying in a sunspot. He slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at Virgil. “I won't do anything that you wouldn't do” His eyelids closed and he sighed relieved at the warmth of the sunlight and the blanket.

 

Is not that Virgil don't trust them, he does, a lot, he's just worried about their safety and the safety of their guest. He gave them a small nod before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 

Remy immediately perked up. “Hey. Wanna blow up some stuff?”

 

Brazen opened his eyes and blinked. Is this guy for real? After living with him for over five years, he still doesn't understand how Remy's mind works. It looks like all the information that enters inside his head is sorted out in two categories. The I'm listening and I'm interest category. And the I don't give a fuck throw it out of my head category. The Serpents sighs loudly. “Are you trying to get in trouble again? Dude you gotta find better hobbies than blowing up stuff and hacking NASA. Speaking of which stop it right now, I can see from here that you are entering in their database. You almost fucked up the launch of a rocket last time”

 

Remy groaned and stopped what he was doing, closing the laptop and placing it aside. He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped into the comfy couch. “Fine! You're not fun. Hacking normal computers is boring. It's extremely easy!” The sunglassed lad huffed and let out annoyed noises.

 

Brazen groaned deeply. God why does he decided to live here. He can tolerate everyone, except when a specific person is being an annoying dramatic little bitch! He sighs. “Go do something normal. I know it's hard for you but at least try for Dormirian and Epiales’ sake. Go draw, write, read a book, watch TV, anything! But be quiet and leave me alone” Brazen curled up more on the electric blanket around him and sighed relieved when silence, finally, reached his ears.

 

\---

 

Patton looked through pages and pages of every book he had in his office but he couldn't find the information he wanted anywhere. He collapsed on his chair and let out a huge sigh. They received a patient some time ago but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. And even if the person wasn't assigned to Patton, every doctor in the hospital that has free time is helping trying to discover what's wrong.

 

_ Maybe it's lupus? No. Improbable. Some kind of fungus? Infection? Virus? _ He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbed in between his eyes, and placed them back on. If they don't do anything the patient can die.

 

Patton suddenly sits up.  _ The library. _ He gathers a few things before making his way to the exit. He says to a few doctors and nurses that he's going to look for more information in the local library before rushing out of the hospital and heading towards the library.

 

\------

 

He was on the last step of a huge stair with a bunch of books about old history on his arm. It should be weighing at least 10kg but he holds it as if were nothing. He loves working here. It's calm, quiet, full of knowledge and information of all kinds of different subjects. Everything reunited into a single place forming a huge harmony of content. A smile slips into his face without him noticing.

 

He was just placing the last book on the higher shelf when the door opened with a loud bang. The little bell over the door going crazy with the sudden force. The startle was so big he almost fell from the stairs, but managed to hold into one of the shelves and steady himself. He sighed relieved and swiftly made his way down, adjusting his tie the moment he stepped  on the wooden floor.

 

He saw a man. Probably around his early twenties. He had a subtle tan on his freckled skin, dark brown hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.  _ Probably not from this country _ he thought. He has to admit that the man it is indeed attractive. However, he was looking very distressed and annoyed as he grabbed a specific book , flipped the pages, closed and placed it back on the shelf it once was. The sight was. Intriguing to say at least. It looks like he's in a treasure hunt or something. He adjusted his own glasses and made his way to the distressed man.

 

“Excuse me. Do you require any assistance to look for any specific subject or content?

 

Patton turned around so quickly his head almost made a 360°. He was so distracted with the books he didn't notice the employee approaching him. And damn this guy is gorgeous! Patton stared at his pale face, not as pale as Virgil but still really pale, his perfectly combed sepia hair, sharp jawline, but what caught his attention were the beautiful deep blue eyes the man had behind the black framed glasses. He saw the slightly frown on the man's face and he realized he hasn't said anything.

 

“I'm so sorry! I'm Dr. Patton Sonhos” He said and showed his medical ID. “And we just got a patient but we don't know what he has yet. I looked in all the books in my office and the internet but I couldn't find anything. So I came here in hope to find some clues” Patton closed another book and placed it back on the shelf before sighing. Which was quickly replaced by a smile. “And what's your name?”

 

Internet. He had heard of it before, but never felt interested in trying it. They already have books and documents with all the information they need, why would you need something like internet. He crossed his arms in a bit of annoyance but then. The man- Patton, as he claim to be- smiled. And oh my god, his world seems to light it up. A bubbly feeling grew into his stomach and he felt his cheeks and ears rise in temperature. He snapped out of it when he heard the man speaking.

 

“M-My n-name” Why is he stuttering. He isn't supposed to stutter! He coughed in his hand and composed himself before speaking again. “My name is Logan Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr.Sonhos”  _ With this surname he's definitely from a different country _ , he thought and offered his hand

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, and please, call me Patton” He took the hand and shook it before keeping his search. His smile leaving his face and being replaced with a frown and concentration mixed with concerned.

 

Logan watched his movements with attention and followed every action Patton did with his eyes, he only noticed he was staring at the man's face when he felt his own face burning. He turned to look away. Patton let out a sight which caught his attention.

 

“Do you have any books about cardiac diseases?”

 

He blinked out of his trance and nodded. “Of course. In fact, it is right right here” Logan reached into one of the shelves and pulled out a big book, handing it to Patton right after. Patton took the book carefully and looked at the cover, only to burst into laughter. Logan blinked a few time confused. “What is the cause of your joy expressed with laughs if I may ask?”

 

“Y-You. I-I.  _ Ai meu deus _ ” Patton had to cradle his stomach because he was laughing too hard. He only manage to calm down three minutes later. Still giggling a little but not enough to mess up with his speech. The doctor looked up at the librarian and showed him the book. The title says The History Of Cheese. Logan's eyes widened and his cheeks went bright red. Patton had to hold himself to not start laughing again.

 

“M-My sincere apologies. It seems that I've made a mistake. This usually does not happen, but I may be more distracted than average today. I hope that my mistake won't influence on how you see this library. I promise it-”

 

“Woah woah woah!  _ Calma aí champs _ . It's okay. This happens all the time. But just like Bob Ross says. We don't make mistakes. We make happy little accidents-” Patton stopped abruptly and his face closed up. Logan got tense.

 

“Is everything sactisfa-”

 

“ _ AI MEU DEUS QUEIJO! _ ” Patton caught Logan off guard with his shout and the guy stumbled backwards. “Oh my god Logan you are a genius! The answer was cheese all along!”

 

Logan blinked a few times and stared at Patton. Was this some kind of 21th century joke he's not getting it? Answer of what exactly? “My apologies but. I don't quite understand what you are implying. What do you mean with ‘the answer was cheese all along’?” He said, making air quotes on the last part.

 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn't explain. After you handed me the book I realized that what's causing the patient harm is the cheese he ate. He mentioned taking antacids for his stomach, and apparently he was in a cheese parade of some sorts, so the bacteria of the cheese, due to the antacids decreasing the acidity of the gastric juice, survived and managed to spread through the stomach walls and into other organs like the heart!” Patton has a big smile on his face. He slowly composed himself, blushing a light shade of red. “I rambled didn't I? I'm sorry for it and also for my bad english. It gets sloppy whenever I get excited”

 

Logan stared at Patton for a moment.  _ He managed to find the solution with two simple distinct information that normally wouldn't click together. He's interesting. I like interesting. That is rather unusual for me. Having any minimal interest on a simple human being.  _ Logan adjusted his tie and clasped his hands together.  “I presume that since you found the core of your problem you're about to head back to your workplace. Your company was rather pleasant, I look forward on seeing you again some other time”

 

Patton's smile grew and shined like a sun. He nodded excitedly and pulled Logan into a tight hug kissing his cheek, the man simply stood there not knowing what to do. “I enjoyed your company as well! We work close so I'm pretty sure we're going to see each other again!” Patton released Logan and started walking away, backwards. “I gotta go now! I'll see you next time!” He then proceeded to run to the exit.

 

“Wait-” Logan called but it was too late, Patton already left the library. He let out a sigh. “You forgot your bag….” He looked at the beige bag on the floor and leaned down to pick it up. Logan walked to a restricted area and placed the bag behind the balcony, he'll go to the hospital and hand the bag back to Patton once work's over.

 

\-----

 

Remy was laid upside down on the couch. Half of his body on the floor and the other half on the couch. He was typing something on his phone but stopped and sighed loudly and dramatically. “I'm booooooored! I wanna do something fun but there's nothing to do!”

 

Brazen, that was in the same sunspot as before, but had his phone with him, groaned. “Do anything but do it quietly and leave me alone”

 

Remy grumbled something before the rest of his body slid out of the couch and he fell into a weird position. How does his back even bend like this?! He rolled on the floor and crawled to Brazen, the man looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. “What do you want?”

 

“I'm bored. Wanna make out?”

 

Brazen blinked a few times before he stumbled backwards and away from the Hacker. “What the fuck?!”

 

Remy burst into laughter and removed his sunglasses to rub away the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Once he calmed down a little he spoke. “Woah, calm down gurl. I'm just joking with yah”

 

Brazen frowned and lifted up picking up his blanket. “That's it. I'm done with your bullshit” He walked away and slammed the door of the room close. He sighed relieved once the door was closed, but the relief was washed away soon as he noticed he entered in the wrong room.

 

Brazen stared at Emile’s half-naked form and he felt his face burn. The guy was only in his boxers, he turned around to look directly at the Serpents. Brazen averted his gaze and looked away. “I'm so sorry! I-I entered in the wrong room a-and-”

 

“Brazen calm down. It's okay, it was an accident. Besides, you already saw me like this yesterday when you and the others were taking care of me. Don't worry about it” Emile gave Brazen a smile and the guy almost melted at the sight.

 

“I know, but it was an emergency. It's different now” He sighed. “Can I stay? Remy is being a pain in the ass right now and I'm done with his bullshit” Brazen looked at Emile. “And if I may ask. Why are you half naked? I thought Patton lend you some clothes”

 

“Sure. And I was going to check if my wolf self needed some preening and then I was going to brush the fur” Emile sat on the floor next to the bed. Brazen made a hum of acknowledge and sat on the bed.

 

“I see. Sorry for bothering. You can keep doing what you were going to do” He curled up and wrapped the blanket around himself. Once he looked at Emile a brown wolf was in his place. He was a little bit larger than a normal grey wolf and had pink eyes. The same pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his muzzle. “Interesting” Emile approached. “I never saw a transformed Lupus up close before”

 

“Well. You're seeing now” Emile smiled, at least it looked like one, and started inspecting his body to see if it needed preening. He bit here and there but that was it. He then proceeded to grab a soft hairbrush from the nightstand with his mouth and started brushing his fur, with difficulty.

 

“Hm. You want some help?” Brazen asked unsure. Emile looked at him and nodded. He got out of his blanket burrito and patted the spot beside him. “C’mere” The wolf hopped into the bed and laid beside Brazen. The Serpents took the hairbrush and started brushing the brown fur.  _ So soft, it's like a blanket. I wonder if it's just as warm.  _ He kept brushing Emile and it didn't take more than ten minutes for both of them fall asleep.

 

***

 

Emile woke up to the sound of dangling keys. He slowly opened his eyes and listened. He managed to catch some muffled voices.  _ Virgil is home, what time is it? How much did I slept?  _ He froze when he felt movement beside him, but relaxed when he saw who was it. Brazen was curled up with his blanket beside him. A small smile made it's way to his face. He found himself wagging his tail a little.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE?!”

 

Brazen jumped awake at the sudden  scream and stumbled, falling of the bed and into the floor. Emile came back to his human form and offered a hand to the man. “You okay?”

 

Brazen took his hand and lifted up. He nodded. “Yes. But I'm afraid Remy is not. He rarely screams” He opened the door and the voices became louder. Emile following behind after putting on some pants.

 

“I've called at least twenty times. He was supposed to be here already, his shift ended more than a hour ago! What if something happened? What if he was attacked?!-”

 

“Remy calm down! You're starting to act like me” Virgil interrupted him and frowned. Although, Remy has a point. Patton is never late, and when he's going to be late he always send a message and explains why. But what's more worrisome is that he isn't answering his phone. He always answer his phone.

 

“Calm down?! You want me to fucking calm down?! It's MY brother that isn't home and isn't answering the damn phone!” Remy grabbed the jacket off the hanger nearby the door and slid it on.

 

“What are you doing?” Virgil followed Remy's movements with his eyes.

 

“What do you think I'm doing  _ idiota _ ?! I'm going after my brother!” He put on his sunglasses and opened the door. “I'm going. With or without your help” He stopped. “I thought  **you** would understand the fear of losing someone” He walked out and slammed the door shut, making Brazen and Emile flinch.

 

Virgil let out a sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He looked at Brazen and Emile that were watching silently. “I'm going after him to make sure he won't make anything stupid. You two stay here in case Patton appears” Virgil opened the door and walked out, shutting it gently.

 

Emile and Brazen shared a concerned look.

 

\-----

 

Patton hugged the little kid and pressed a kiss on his cheek, making the boy giggle. He said and waved goodbye as the child ran to his parents. He sighed happily and lifted up. He made his way back to the break room to retrieve his stuff. Patton's eyes widened when he opened his locker and he saw his bag wasn't there.

 

“No. Nonononononono! Oh  _ carambolas _ ! Where did I put it? Think Pat think-” He snapped his fingers. “The library! I must have left it there. I hope it's still open” Patton closed his locker and rushed to the hospital entrance, however, he ‘tripped’ on something and fell on the floor. He groaned and turned around when there was laughter. Jessica. He frowned at her and tried to lift up,only to get pushed back down by the woman's feet.

“Why?!”

 

“Because, I don't like you. But mostly. I don't like the fact that you pretend to be a man” Jessica crossed her arms and looked down at Patton.

 

Patton brows furrowed. He isn't pretending anything. This is who he is. “I'm not pretending anything. I'm a man”

 

“I don't think so. You're only a-”

 

“What's occurring here?” Jessica was interrupted by a voice. All eyes turned to the stranger and Patton felt relieved when he saw who was it. Logan. Said man looked down at Patton and offered him a hand. He gladly took it and was literally pulled up onto his feet by the librarian. Logan turned to look at Jessica and his soft look turned into a stern and judging one. “What is the meaning of this situation. Why was Patton on the floor?”

 

“I pushed her” Jessica answered. Logan frowned.

 

“Did you have a good motive to?”

 

“She is offending all men when she was born a girl and keeps pretending to be a boy”

 

Logan blinked. Is this woman for real? That's the reason why she pushed Patton into the floor? He looked down at Patton that was clutching his arm for dear life while looking down. Narrow hips, small shoulders, feminine traits. He looked back at Jessica. “So. What you are implying is that Patton is transgender? Is that the reason why you pushed him?” Logan's face held nothing more than disgust and hate.

 

“Yes. And by the look you're giving, you probably agree with me” Logan frowned. “What if we go out and leave her here?”

 

Logan stayed silent for a moment before adjusting his glasses and speaking. “That sounds rather pleasant. Very well” Patton froze and tears started forming in his eyes, but then Logan turned to look at him and offered a hand. He looked at the other, confused. “Patton. Would you like to go out and leave her here?” Said man blinked a few times and Logan gave him a gentle smile. He happily took the librarian’s hand.

 

“I'd love to Logan!” Patton smiled and brushed his tears away.

 

Logan's smile grew a little and he turned to look at Jessica in the eyes. His icy blue eyes piercing through her. “As you said before, you think that Patton is female. However. Your statement is absolutely falsehood. You're simply a transphobe that has nothing better to do with her life. Patton is way more than you'll ever be” With that he turned to Patton and guided him out of the hospital.

 

Once they were out, Patton spoke. “Thank you so much for standing up for me. It….. means a lot. And the way you did it. It was amazing. Thank you Logan”

 

“No need to thank me. I merely did what needed to be done. No one should be treated like that for being who they are” Logan adjusted his tie that didn't need to be adjusted.

 

“Not everyone would do what you did. Mostly would look away and ignore…. So thank you” Patton smiled and Logan felt his face heating up. He stuttered before managing to say something coherent.

 

“Y-Your welcome. I almost forgot. Here” He handed Patton his bag and the doctor’s face lighted up like a thousand suns and he snatched the bag out of Logan's hand, hugging it close to his chest.

 

“Ah!  _ Obrigada obrigada _ !” Patton pulled Logan into a tight hug and the other didn't know what to do so he just stayed still.

 

“I assume that you just spoke in portuguese. Is that correct?” Logan unnecessarily adjusted his glasses and looked down at Patton that slowly released him from the embrace. His cheeks were a little pink and Logan wondered if he said anything wrong to cause such reaction.

 

“Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. I tend to do that when I get hit by strong emotions. I forget that I have to speak english and I start speaking in my main language” Patton rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly. Logan smiled a little at the sight.

 

“No need to apologize. I find it quite fascinating actually. I always wanted to learn a different language but never had the chance to. I'm always busy and could never decide which language. Are you from Portugal?”

 

“I'm from Brazil. And I can teach you if you want. Tho it is a language hard to learn from scratch. We have a bunch of unnecessary grammatical rules” Patton pouted a little at his last statement. He like his main language but he's not a fan. Portuguese has indeed a bunch of unnecessary words and grammatical rules that drove him mad when he was learning it.

 

Logan smirked. “Well. I've always liked a challenge. Changing the subject. Would you still willing to go out with me?”

 

Patton's face turned as red as a tomato and he swore that if he tried he could fry an egg on his cheek. “R-Really? I thought you said that only to get us out of that situation”

 

“While this is indeed one of the reasons, I find you really interesting and would like to know you better. Perhaps even start a friendship of some sort. But of course, if you don't want to that is completely-”

 

“I DO!” Logan blinked a few times at Patton's enthusiasm before chuckling. A rare thing for him to do.

 

“Very well then. There's a very pleasant restaurant not far away from here that I like to go in special occasions. Perhaps we could head there?” Earning a nod and a smile from Patton he offered the other a hand that was immediately held. “Shall we go then?”

 

They started making their way to the restaurant. Patton was so distracted that he didn't feel the cellphone vibrating multiple times inside his bag.

 

****

 

Logan opened the door to Patton and the man said thank you and smiled. They made their way to a table on the back and sat across each other. A man came up to them and placed two menus on the table.

 

“Good evening, my name is Thomas and- oh! Hello Logan. It's been awhile since I last saw you here as a client. And you brought a huma- man! A man…. with you”

 

Patton frowned a little. “Is that a problem?” Did Thomas not like the fact that Logan brought a man instead of a woman, didn't he like him? Maybe he's Logan's boyfriend, or have a crush on him!

 

Thomas blinked and shook his hands in front of him. “No no! Of course not! I am gay myself! I'm just not used to seeing Logan….. bringing someone with him. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or upset for a second there buddy” God he made a bad first impression. He's not usually like this. He had dealt with plenty humans before, but this is different, this is a human Logan brought with him. It is already odd for him to bring anyone at all, let alone a human.

 

Patton smiled. “It's okay! Don't worry about it” A feeling of relief washed through Patton. Was he relieved the guy didn't think it was a bad thing here was there? Maybe it was because he seemed happy that Logan brought someone. Or maybe it's because there's a chance Logan is single. Patton felt a his cheeks turn warm and pushed the thought aside.

 

Thomas was relieved himself. He didn't screw it up! He smiled. “Well. Just call me when you two decide your order or if you need anything” He gave a slightly bow before walking away.

 

“He seems very nice!” Patton perked up and flashed a smile to Logan. A soft smile made it's way to the librarian’s face and Patton felt himself melting at the sight.

 

“He is. Thomas is my best friend since….. ever probably. Although that would be inaccurate statement, it's a metaphor to say that we've been friends for a long period of time. I share a lot of my earliest memories with him”

 

So Logan  **is** single. Patton pushed the thought away and smiled. “I understand Lo. It's… very nice. It's like me and my best friend Virgil. We've been friends since before me and my brother moved to Florida. This was around… twelve years ago? We met through the internet”

 

Logan hummed in acknowledge and rested his cheek on his hand, listening to Patton carefully, a small smile on his lips. “It is very nice that you and Remy still maintained contact with your friends for such a long period of time and live together. Mostly people lose contact after school”

 

Patton blinked a few times and frowned. He didn't tell Logan Remy's name and he's definitely sure he didn't mention about him and the others living together. “How do you know me and Remy live together with Virgil?”

 

Logan freezed. Crap. He was careless, he let the information slip. He straightened up and cleared his throat a little while adjusting his tie. “It was merely an assumption. We work close to each other, and I've seen people waiting for you to get out of work to, I presume, accompany you home” he clasped his hands together over the table.

 

The tension between them was heavy, but it immediately lightened up when Patton smiled.

 

“That's a really good assumption. You're a great observer Logan!” Patton smiled even wider.

 

Logan let out a silently sigh of relief. That was close. He took the menu and looked at the options, even if he has it memorized by now. He watched Patton and saw as his brows furrowed and raised with interest so often. It was a….. cute sight, Logan thought. He placed the menu down.

 

“I already know what I'll be ordering. Have you picked up yours?

 

Patton looked up from his menu. He nodded and he smirked, almost cocky, before speaking. “I’d like a….. me-number five” He waved the menu slightly before placing it down.

 

Logan blinked a few times registering what just happened. Did he just made a pun? Using the menu? “Patton. Did you just make a pun combining the words menu and number to inform me what would you like to eat?” he raised an eyebrow at the other.

 

“Yup!” Patton said, popping up the ‘p’. “I make a lot of dad jokes. Even if I'm better at doing them in portuguese, it doesn't stop me from trying to make them in english”

 

Logan hummed. “I see. Would you like to be a parent someday Patton? Since you seem to like these ‘dad jokes’ so much”

 

Patton blinked a few times. That was a question he wasn't expecting, at all. He smiled and looked out of the window. “Yes. Very much”

 

Logan stared at Patton’s light blue eyes in awe, they held such care and softness, as if he was wishing for something. It finally clicked. Patton's dream is to have a family. For what Logan knows with the information he managed to collect these past years, Patton moved out of his country not only for job but because his family didn't accept him, he's always willing to help and he gets along with children very well.

 

Logan's soft gaze turned sad. He's been studying emotions for years, and he thought watching and observing Patton would help him understand, and now he does. He can't give Patton what he wants. He can't give him a family, because he's not like him, he's not human, he's a monster. Patton deserves someone better than him, better than a-

 

Logan’s head suddenly turns to the direction of the door causing Patton to look at him with a confused glance. Both of them see Thomas slowly approach them. “Logan” said man looked up to Thomas who was staring at nowhere apparently. “Blood Martini with ice, lemon and….. salt”

 

Logan's eyes widened and he looked down, earning a concerned look from Patton. “Logan what-” he was interrupted by Logan's finger on his lips and a small “shh”. Now that Patton took time to look around, he saw they were the only people there, and it was quiet, too quiet.

 

A minute passed and nothing happened. Patton looked around confused, what was happening? Was this some kind of joke or prank? Either way, he's still extremely confused and he needs some answers. Patton looked back at Logan that now was looking around with only his eyes. “Logan. What's goin-” His statement was cut short by someone crashing through the window and into the establishment, which caused Patton to let out a small scream.

 

Logan and Thomas immediately sprung into action as two more people entered through the window and three breaking through the ceiling. Logan gently pulled Patton close and motioned for him to get to the balcony, which the man happily ran towards and hid behind it. All of the six people that bursted into the establishment were up and looking at Logan and Thomas, but specially Thomas. One of them spoke up.

 

“We came here for the fairy, but I guess we won the lottery and got two toys to play with. Either way. We need the fairy alive”

 

“Boss, what about the other two?”

 

The man on the front smirked mischievously. “Kill them”

 

The other five didn't wait any second more and jumped into an attack, four of them went to Thomas and the other two to Logan. They bared their fangs as their eyes glowed red.

 

“Vampires. Or should I say. Danielle’s  puppets” Logan said with disgust as one the guys tried to deliver a punch on his face, which he easily dodged.

 

“You're saying this as if you think you are better than us” he tried to punch Logan again but the librarian easily grabbed his hand.

 

“I don't think I'm better than you all” Logan's eyes glowed an ice blue and the guy's eyes widened. “I know I'm better than you all” he crushed the guy's hand, earning a pained scream, before throwing the guy on the other vampire that was coming into his direction, sending both of them crashing into the wall.

 

Logan turned around and saw Thomas barely scaping from two guys that tried to  grab him. Unfortunately, he didn't see the other two vampires creeping behind him and Thomas only noticed when one of them grabbed his torso. He struggled but to no avail.

 

“While you useless creatures are struggling to capture my friend, you forgot that there is an individual way more dangerous in this establishment. And his patient is running short” Logan gritted his teeths and cracked his knuckles.

 

“Patton” said man that was spying everything from behind the balcony felt the tension on his shoulders lighten at Logan's soft tone when he said his name, but the tension came back soon as he heard the next words. “You better want to look away and cover your ears this time” the icy coldness was back in his voice and Patton immediately hid under the balcony, curling up and bringing up his knees close to his chest while pressing his hands against his ears.

 

Patton shut his eyes tightly when screams and noises of stuff breaking reached his ears. He stayed like this for about three minutes and only opened his eyes when everything was silent. Patton slowly lifted up and looked over the balcony to see what happened. Logan was adjusting his tie and fixing his hair while standing next to a pile of bodies. Patton's eyes widened but he relaxed a little when he noticed the guys on the pile were just unconscious and not dead.

 

Patton released a sigh of relief and lifted up, only to let out a loud yelp when someone pulled him by the middle and grabbed his hair.

 

Logan immediately turned around when he heard Patton's yelp. The guy the other vampires called boss was holding Patton's middle and pulling his hair to the side making him expose his neck. Logan clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. “Release Patton. He's not a participant in all of this mess you and the clan created”

 

The vampire holding Patton grinned mischievously. “Oh, I know that very well. But since you took all my fellows down, I thought I might retrieve the favor” he pulled Patton's hair more, making the man whimper, and inched close to his neck licking it.

 

Logan's expression shifted and Thomas' blood ran cold at the sight. He hasn't seen that look in more than one hundred years, and it's bad news. It's a look that screams angry, murder, and bloodlust. Thomas swallowed and reached a trembling hand. “L-Logan. C-Calm down b-buddy. You don't wanna do s-something you might r-regret” he was almost touching Logan's shoulder but stopped soon as the librarian spoke.

 

“Don't touch me right now Thomas” it was a whisper, but it held such coldness and venom Thomas froze where he stand.

 

Logan looked up at the smirking vampire.“Usually I would speak gently and maybe offer you a second chance. But you, my useless fellow, pushed me over the fucking line with your bullshit. But what made me more angry, is because you incompetent excuse of a person  **dared** to enter Patton Sonhos’ personal space. And that” Logan took from his pocket a white card, and right in the middle of it was the phrase “was the last fucking straw”

 

Logan's eyes glowed an intense bright blue and he growled, big sharp fangs shun as the moonlight reflected on it. Then. He disappeared. All of them except for Thomas, that closed his eyes, looked confused. Thomas spoke. “Patton. Close your eyes. Now”. Patton looked more puzzled now. Why did he needed to close his eyes? What was happening.

 

The vampire grinned. “I guess your little friend ran aw-” he was interrupted by Logan suddenly appearing behind them and kicking the vampire away from Patton.

 

“Do not dare speak, you filthy useless creature” Logan walked past a very perplexed Patton and towards the vampire that managed to lift up after hitting the wall and landing on the floor. Said vampire’s eyes glowed red and he lunged towards Logan. The librarian stopped in his tracks as the guy approached him, and in a swift move, shoved his hand and arm right through the vampire’s chest.

 

The guy coughed blood and Logan adjusted his glasses with his free hand with so much calm it was terrifying. Patton's eyes were blown wide at this point and his mouth was agape with disbelief. He then noticed something in the hand that was impaling the vampire, and once he realized what was it Patton brought both of hands to his mouth. It was the guy's still beating heart.

 

Logan looked down at the vampire that was staring at him and the guy's eyes flew wide. “I-It's you…. T-Tra-ait-tor….. W-We t-tho-ought you w-were d-de-ead” Logan pushed his glasses up.

 

“As if I'd die so easily. It takes more than a couple of her puppets to scratch a single hair of mine. You're dead, and she's the next on my list” After saying that Logan squeezed the heart he had in his hand until it bursted and looked like spilled jam. He pulled his covered in blood arm back and the guy's body fell lifeless on the floor.

 

Logan looked at his arm and hand covered in blood and sighed. He turned around and was met by the sight of Thomas hugging Patton while rubbing the doctor’s back. But what made Logan regret his entire existence was the terrified look and tear tracks Patton had on his face. He took a few steps back.

 

“..... I'm sorry” Logan turned around and started walking away, only for his arm to be held by someone. He stopped. “Patton….. you're going to get blood in your clothes….. please… don't make this more difficult for me. I'm a monster. I killed a man in front of you two, I-”

 

“Saved my life”

 

Logan slowly turned to look at Patton “Aren't you…… scared of me?” earning a head shake from the other he continued “I could kill you-”

 

“But you wouldn't” Patton interrupted him. He reached a hand towards Logan's face and the man flinched, causing Patton to stop for a moment before gently cupping the librarian’s cheek and rubbing it gently. “I know you wouldn't. You're a really nice man that is fascinated by books and stood up for me when I needed. Yeah, you scared me but. You're not a monster Logan, you're a good person”

 

Logan leaned into the touch and a small smile formed into his lips as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Patton smiled a little “So. You're a vampire. I've never met a good vampire before”

 

Logan placed his hand over Patton's “We are the minority. There's very infinitesimal of us out there. The blood vampires of course. Fruit vampires are very docile and tend to hate violence”

 

Patton blinked a few times confused “Fruit vampires? I've never heard of them before. Sounds very interesting”

 

Logan looked down at Patton “I see. You don't know about them. I can tell you everything you may want to know about the species”

 

Patton smiled “That sounds-”

 

Suddenly the door bursted open and two figures that Patton knows very well entered the establishment. He removed his hand from Logan's face and turned towards them. “Virge! Remy! Hi! What are you guys doing here?”

 

“You weren't answering your phone gurl. Got us very worried” Remy spoke and let out a sigh.

 

“Oh” Patton looked down ashamed and rubbed his arm awkwardly, not even realising he was smearing the blood on his skin “I'm really sorry. I guess I got distracted. But I'm okay now. See?” Patton lifted up his hands and smiled.

 

Virgil narrowed his eyes and his gaze shifted from Patton to the man beside him. Glowing eyes, claws covered in blood, fangs and a pile of bodies on the corner of the room. “Patton. Get away from him” Virgil grabbed his crossbow.

 

Patton looked perplexed and then he realized what was happening. “It's okay Virgil. He won't hurt me!” Logan attempted to take a step closer to Patton but.

 

Virgil immediately aimed his crossbow “Stop if you don't want an arrow right across your forehead” Logan stopped, but looked annoyed instead of scared. Virgil shifted his gaze back to Patton “Pat. He's a vampire”

 

“I know! But he's not like the other vampires. He's good!” Patton tried to clear things out. Why won't they listen to him. He's telling the truth! He attempted to take a step closer to Logan but his legs bucked and he had to hold into the balcony to not fall. Now that the adrenaline faded, Patton had time to realized that his leg was injured.

 

Logan took a step closer but stopped when he heard the click sound of the arrow being positioned on crossbow.

 

“That's your final warning. Move a muscle and you're dead” Virgil warned.

 

“As if that would be enough to injury me. I would simply catch it” Logan scoffed. He feels offended. Did they really think he's this weak that an arrow would be enough to hurt him? They are comparing him to these useless excuse of a vampire. He is nothing like them.

 

“Wanna bet?” Virgil asked with a small grin.

 

Logan took a few seconds to realize what Virgil meant. “I believe that what you're implying is that we test the fact that I stated a moment ago. If that's the case” Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pile of white cards. He rummaged through the pile and took a specific one, placing the rest back inside his pocket. He then showed the card that said “bring it on”

 

Virgil shot and everything happened in slow motion. Logan was prepared to catch the arrow easily, what he wasn't prepared for was the fact that Patton decided to jump in front of him to ‘save’ him from the arrow. And oh god did Logan's eyes widened way larger than average. Without thinking, Logan hugged Patton and turned around so fast it made the doctor dizzy.

 

Logan groaned when he felt the arrow hit his right shoulder and the came out on the other side. Patton's eyes widened at the sight of the arrow coming out of the librarian’s shoulder. Logan looked up and saw tears forming into Patton's eyes “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” he chuckled.

 

Thomas finally moved and walked to Logan, gently pulling him away from Patton “ **You** are the one trying to get killed aren't yah?” he smacked the back of Logan's head, earning an “ouch” before grabbing the arrow. “This is gonna hurt” said that, Thomas pulled the arrow out in a swift move.

 

“AGH! FUCK!” Logan held his shoulder and took a deep breath “Why didn't you use your dust?” he rolled his shoulder a bit. Thomas tossed the arrow away and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Because. You, Logan Edward Berry. Destroyed my restaurant. Made five man unconscious, murdered their leader, got yourself an arrow on the shoulder and. Broke my favorite mug in all this madness. That's why” Thomas lifted an eyebrow at Logan.

 

“...... Touché” the Vampire sighed and turned to look at Patton who was being carried like a bride by Remy at this point. Logan looked back at Thomas “if you heal Patton's leg for me, I'll purchase for you that electronic game device you've been wanting and any game of the franchise”

 

Thomas uncrossed his arms “Deal. Although, I was going to heal him anyways. But thank you for your offer. I already have a GS4 so I'd like that Nonendo Swap I've mentioned with you along with Sigh of The Unknown” he grinned and moved towards Patton.

 

Logan narrowed his eyes “..... you Goblin”

 

Thomas only grinned “Love you too nerd!” he turned to Patton and gently placed a hand over his injured leg “you'll feel a tingling sensation and then it will go numb for a few seconds. But it's normal, okay?”

 

Earning a nod from Patton, Thomas concentrated on the cut that was probably caused by the shattered glass. Slowly, rainbow sparkling dust that looked like glitter started coming out of his hand and landing on Patton's leg. They stayed like that for about a minute before Thomas moved his hand away. “There! Good as new. It wasn't that bad so it was easy to fix”

 

Remy placed Patton back on his feet, but kept close in case he needed. The doctor looked up at Thomas and Logan and smiled brightly “Thank you so much! Both of you” he turned to look at Virgil. He's been awfully quiet this whole time.

 

Said man was looking away while clutching his arm tightly enough to draw blood. Patton walked to him and gently grabbed his hand, moving it away from his arm “Hey. It's okay Virgil. You’ve made a mistake. That's totally okay!”

 

Virgil shook his head “It's not okay Patton. If he didn't move and stayed in front of you, I would have killed you. I'm so sorry. I was filled with so much rage and vendetta that I got blinded by it. I'm really sorry”

 

Patton pulled Virgil into a tight hug “It's okay Virgil, I forgive you. I'm okay, but I think you owe Logan an apology. He did save my life. Twice”

 

“As much as I love you Patton. I'm not apologizing to a vampire. I promised and I'm keeping that promise up. I'm sorry”

 

Patton sighed and let go of Virgil “Well. Then I guess you will have to demonstrate. We're going to accompany Logan and Thomas home!”

 

“Hhmm…. Actually. We're already here. Mine and Logan's apartment is in the second floor….. that was ruined by the vampires. Gosh, our home must be a mess. I don't wanna fix it. I'm tiiireed” Thomas groaned and faceplanted on the balcony.

 

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed “Depending on the severity of the damage caused, we can resolve the issue on our own or we can request help from Si. Meanwhile, we should rest at a motel of some sort”

 

“Or, you can stay with us!” all eyes turned to Patton and Virgil screeched out a ‘WHAT!!??’ that made everyone in the room except Patton flinch. He turned to look at Virgil, the smile still present on his face “It's the least we can do”

 

Logan adjusted his glasses and tie “I have no opposition against this idea. Thomas?” he turned to look at his friend. The man, still with the face pressed against the balcony lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up. Logan turned back to Patton “Very well then. We accept your offer”

 

***

 

And that's how Logan and Thomas found themselves entering inside Patton and his friend’s house. They looked around, Logan immediately noticing the chessboard on the coffee table in front of the couch. Thomas noticed the various photos on the walls. It felt very nice. It felt like home.

 

“Logan. The bathroom is the second door at your right if you'd like to take a shower to clean the blood” Patton offered while walking towards the corridor himself.

 

“I appreciate very much Patton. But wouldn't you like to go first?” Logan unnecessary adjusted his tie. It had blood on it. Great. It had to be his favorite tie hadn't it. He sighed internally.

 

“Oh. There's a bathroom connected to my room. I'll clean myself there, don't worry” Patton smiled and walked away.

 

“I can let you borrow some clothes of mine while we wash yours. We're like. The same size I guess. Anyways. Make yourself at home gurl” Remy left, heading towards his room.

 

Virgil sighed and walked towards the corridor, but stopped in front of Logan, not looking at him “Just for your information. I don't trust you. And I  **hate** you. But I'll tolerate you for now because Patton asked me to. Don't you even dare try hurt any members of my family, or I swear I will end you” Virgil walked away, leaving Logan and Thomas alone in the living room.

 

“Well….. could have been worse. We could've got ourselves killed” Since his clothes are clean, Thomas sat on the couch and sighed relieved as he finally got a chance to relax and rest.

 

Logan stared at Thomas for a moment before walking towards the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door, took the doorknob. And stopped. How did he get into this situation? Was he doing the right thing by accepting Patton's invitation? Why wasn't Patton scared of him. What would have happened if he didn't move fast enough. Would him have snapped? Logan shook his head lightly and shooed the thoughts away. That doesn't matter right now. He needs to focus on what he wants to do this very moment. And that is, taking a shower to get rid of the blood and then get a considerable amount of sleep.

 

Logan turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, he entered the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all in the next chapter!


	4. Abnormal Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day that was supposed to be relaxing is ruined by the thoughts of grief and death. A new person appears, are thay an ally or an enemy? When Logan finally realizes there's something wrong, Patton and Remy are already in danger. Will he get there in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am so so sooooo sorry for taking 3 months to update this thing. Writer's block sucks and I didn't have time due to school and stuff. This chapter is exactly 11,000 words and I hope I lived to everyone's expectations. Without further ado. Enjoy!
> 
> TW:  
> Cursing  
> Fight  
> Blood  
> Crying

  Logan took a quick but well taken bath, making sure there wasn't any blood left and that he looked presentable. He put on the clothes Remy lent him and exited the bathroom, almost bumping into someone in the process “My apologies, I wasn't paying attention”

  The guy looked at him up and down “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?” he snarled.

  Logan blinked and fought back an annoyed sigh “Me and my roommate were invited to stay for the night at your house by, I assume your friend, Patton”

  The man narrowed his eyes before looking away “Virgil will throw a temper tantrum when he sees a vampire inside his house”

“I'm afraid he already have” Logan said before walking back to the living room and sitting beside Thomas on the couch, crossing a leg over the other and clasping his hands together “You seem tired. Perhaps you should try and get a decent amount of sleep”

  Thomas looked at Logan with tired eyes and yawned “Oh really? I didn't notice. As much as I'd love to sleep, this isn't our apartment and I have zero idea where we're going to sleep” the Fairy rested his head on the Vampire’s shoulder.

“Thomas you're sleeping on Remy’s room, and Logan can stay outside-” Virgil was interrupted by Patton pulling his ear, causing him to yelp.

“What did we talk about? Be nice!” Patton looks at Logan and gives him a gentle smile “There's a spare mattress on my room, I can place it on the floor for you”

“That would be satisfactory. Thank you Patton” Logan gave the man a small nod before turning his attention to Thomas “You need help or you can manage on your own?”

“Shut up Calculator Watch” Thomas mumbled before making his way to the suggested room, using the wall as a support.

  Logan watched Thomas until the door of the room clicked shut, he then turned his gaze back at the three man standing in front of him “Do any of you require anything else from me?”

“I do” Brazen said and crossed his arms over his chest “You're a vampire. I thought you would kill everyone here. Why are you nice?” he lifted an eyebrow.

_Nice_ . Logan thought. _The concept of nice is useless because it depends on the person’s point of view and morals. What's nice for him might be different than what I consider nice._ This time, Logan let an annoyed sigh scape “You people and your stereotypes. Always judging a book by it's cover. Not all blood vampires are monsters that crave blood all the time and kill for fun. It's like if I said all white people are racist. Completely falsehood”

  Brazen blushed a little and looked away ashamed. That wasn't very nice of himself, he should know better than judge people before even knowing them, although, he has a bad feeling about this Vampire, like he knows him from somewhere.

“Why do you keep saying blood vampires? It sounds like you're implying there are more than one kind of vampire” Virgil huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

“That's because there **is** more than one kind of vampire. There are blood and fruits vampires, only one being a real threat for humans" That got Virgil’s attention and he turned to look back at Logan that simply lifted an eyebrow at him. “You call yourself a hunter, but you have so little knowledge about the world around you, and yet, you do such a good job at murdering, it's intriguing”

  Virgil frowned and glared at Logan “It's not murder. They are monsters, they deserved what they got”

“Even the innocent ones?” Logan looked up at Virgil while adjusting his glasses before looking away “Yes, we are monsters, but that isn't what define us. Just because we were born differently doesn't mean we're….. evil. Our community is composed by such a big variety of creatures that try to live their normal lives, in here or Eleora. But then. We get murdered because of a bunch of stereotypes” Logan growls inaudible.

  Virgil blinks a few times but manages to not lose his ground and he stands tall while looking down at Logan “I didn't kill innocent creatures. I made sure they deserved before I killed them”

  Logan scoffed and lifted up “I've had enough of this subject for tonight. All this talk about execution is making my stomach churn" he turns to Patton “Would you please take me where I'll be resting tonight Patton? I’d like to see where I'll be sleeping.

  Patton slowly nodded with a small smile “Of course. This way" he stopped “Oh. Hhmm…. It's in my room. Is that a… problem Logan?” he looked up at the librarian’s face.

  Said man blinked before slightly shaking his head “It is not an inconvenience Patton. I don't mind the fact that I'll be sleeping in your room" completely lie, Logan is not ready for this. The thought of sharing a room with someone, let alone a human he just met! What if he screws up and accidentally hurts Patton?! Or worse! Wake up covered in blood and realize he killed Patton's friends while he was sleeping and-

“Alright" Patton's voice and smile brought him back to reality and Logan found himself following the man to a white door full of stickers. A tiny smile made it's way to the Vampire’s lips but it quickly faded away as Patton opened the door and turned on the lights.

“Okay. I know it's not a lot but. This is my room. You can use the bathroom whenever you like" he said pointing at a door on the other side of the room. He pointed to a free spot beside his bed “It's the only space I have to place the mattress. I hope it's alright"

“It's more than satisfactory Patton. I appreciate" Logan looks around the room a bit more. A lot of photos covering the walls, along with posters, drawings and handmade cards. There's a desk in one of the corners of the room, full of paperwork and a laptop, the trash can beside it overflowing with crumbled and teared paper. There's a huge amount of stuffed animals over Patton's bed along with five pillows that looked very comfortable. There are fairy lights hanging on the walls “It's very cozy, I must say. Different than what I anticipated”

“What do you mean?” Patton grabbed a big spare mattress from the closet and Logan helped the man so he wouldn't fall due to weight.

“Since you are a Doctor, I thought your room would be decorated in a…… uneventful and strict aesthetic. With everything tidy and monotone. I'm glad my assumptions were wrong, this decoration suits you much better” Logan gives Patton a small smile and the man melts at the sight, smiling back.

“I'm glad you like it. Thank you Logan" he places the mattress down and walks away to grab a few blankets and pillows, placing everything down on the mattress “Okie dokie. Do you need anything else?” Patton looks at Logan that was standing close to the bed.

  The Vampire shook his head “Thank you Patton, but this is all I need. I appreciate your concern relating my comfort, but I can guarantee that I'm perfectly satisfied and comfortable. You are dismissed" As soon as these three last words left Logan's mouth he froze.

  Patton blinked a few times “What do you mean I'm dismissed? This is my room. I sleep here everyday" he motioned around and stared at Logan with a confused expression.

  The librarian stood frozen for a few seconds trying to come up with an answer before speaking “M-My apologies Patton. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything of the kind. It is merely…….. an habit I have. I'm not used to sharing a room with another individual so whenever I'm done talking to someone, I usually say bye in that….. different manner…” he plays with his fingers and wrists nervously and watches Patton's face.

  Patton’s expression holds a lot of different emotions, from confusion to curiosity, but there's also understanding. The man smiles a little. Logan is probably just nervous of being in this different place with people that threatened to kill him, so the Doctor shrugs it off “It's okay. It's a little funny actually. ‘You are dismissed’. Sounds like something I'd see in a medieval movie, spoken by a king or something. Anyways. I'll just, change my clothes to something more comfortable and then I'll be going back downstairs" Patton walks to the bathroom but stops “Just… please… don't…… try to look"

“Of course. I shall look the other way if it will make you more comfortable” Logan turns around, facing the other direction as Patton smiles a little and enters the bathroom to change.

 

\---

 

  In the other room, Thomas fell asleep quickly due to exhaustion, but woke up two hours later. He noticed Remy rummaging through his own things before looking at him.

“Hello sleepy head. Slept well?” Remy smirked.

  Thomas blinked a few times and the dazed look melted into panic when he realized he was on Remy's bed.

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry for sleeping on your bed!”

“Nah. It's fine, I don't mind” Remy replied with a shrug.

“Are you really sure it's okay for me to sleep here? I can stay on the couch-"

“Non sense!” Thomas was interrupted by the sunglassed man “You are also a guest of this house! Besides, this is **my** bedroom. Virgil nor anyone can't interfere on anything that happens inside this room. Well, except Patton. He's the house owner”

“Okay. Thank you for the bed Remy, and the clothes" Thomas looked down at himself, his body covered with Remy’s clothing, he blushed a bit and looked away “It is a nice house!” he smiled.

  Remy’s lips perked up a bit, but it didn't last long. He looked away and sighed “Listen. About what happened at the restaurant….. I'm really sorry how Virgil treated you and your friend. It's just….. a few years ago something happened and now he can't trust anyone. He despise vampires and wants to kill all of them”

  Thomas looks at Remy with concern and sympathy. He watches the other sit beside him “It's okay. I understand. It's in the past now, let's focus on the future and present okay?” he smiles causing Remy to do the same.

“You're right, thanks Thomas” he jumps off the bed into his feet and turns around in a swift move to look at the Fairy “So. What’cha want for dinner gurl? We have chicken nuggets, pizza, b-"

“PIZZA!” Thomas interrupted Remy and the man blinked before chuckling, causing him to join in as well.

“Alrighty then. Let's go" Remy left the room with Thomas trailing behind. Soon they were downstairs entering into the kitchen.

  The Fairy noticed right away how cozy the place felt, he looked around, a small smile forming into his lips as he took notice of everything around him. There was a fridge covered in magnets, stickers and pictures. There was a few colored plates with cute and funny patterns, the cupboard was full of kitchen utensils along with a timer in format of a chicken. He also saw boxes of food in a language he does not understand _“Spanish maybe?”_ he thought and his eyes kept drifting around until they landed on something specific. Or rather, someone. Remy. He just took two frozen pizzas out of the freezer and placed them on a trail each, proceeding to put it inside the oven afterwards. Thomas’ eyes couldn't move away from the man’s form, something just drew his attention to it. Was it the strong arms? The well build shape of his torso? Perhaps the kind sassy smile he has in that pretty face of his. He did not know. His thoughts were interrupted by Remy speaking.

“So” the sunglassed human leaned against the cupboard and crossed his arms over his chest “If I heard right. You're a fairy?”

  Thomas blinked a few times and looked away rubbing his arm “Y-Yeah…. I am…” his mind wandering again. What if he doesn't like boys in that way. For everything he knows, Remy can be straight or aromantic. Heck, he can even be homophobic.

  Remy tilted his head slightly “Hey, what's wrong?” seeing Thomas like this, shoulders hunched, rubbing his arm, looking away, trying to look small. He didn't like it. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have even asked that.

“It's just. People usually makes fun of me when they find it out. A male fairy is something extremely rare so. I get called names a lot in the mystic community" Thomas keeps looking away until he catches movement on the corner of his eyes and turn to look at Remy, that now was only a few inches away from him. The man leaned closer and Thomas felt himself getting even smaller.

  Remy stared at him for a moment before lowering his sunglasses “Who do I have to murder?” the steel in his voice sent a shiver down Thomas’ spine.

“I-I don't know. It w-was a long t-time ag-go….” he trailed off as he stared at Remy’s beautiful teal eyes.

  The man made a hum of understatement before pushing his glasses back up and straightening his back so he's not leaning over Thomas “If I ever see them, I'll punch some sense into the brain of these people. No one deserves to be mistreated for who they are”

  Thomas found him staring at Remy’s form again, but this time he felt something different. A burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, it was subtle, but definitely there. He smiled “Thank you Remy. That means a lot"

“No problem hun. Would you like to watch some TV while we wait for the pizza?”

“You bet I do!”

 

****

 

  Brazen looked up from the book he was reading and at the sleeping figure beside him. Emile was back at his wolf form snoring lightly while curled up around his own frame. The Serpents found himself smiling at the man, well, wolf. He reached a hand and petted the soft brown fur of his back before moving to scratch behind the ears, earning a few wags of the fluffy tail. He had to contain a chuckle trying to escape, the sight was just so adorable. Brazen started wondering why he feels like he can trust this Lupus that could easily rip off his arm if he so desired. He has a hard time trying to trust people he already know, let alone a stranger he met yesterday. Yes, Emile is Patton's friend, but he doesn't **know** him like he knows his family. Family. Such weird thing to say. A family composed by a serpents, two humans and a hunter. Even if it's different, he loves them all very much. He was brought out of his thoughts at Emile stirring and slowly opening his eyes. He immediately pulled his hand back and looked down at his book.

“What time is it?” Emile lifted his head and yawned before slowly looking around for something.

  Brazen glanced at the nightstand that contained a digital clock and Emile’s glasses. He gently took the glassed and placed on the wolf’s muzzle “It's a little past nine. How are you feeling, is the wound getting better?”

  Emile stretched and sat up “Thank you. And yes it is. Although I'll probably stay in this form for some time. It hurts less while I'm like this"

  Brazen hummed and closed his book, but not before marking the page. He placed it aside and lifted up from the bed. However, when Emile suddenly perked up he become concerned “Is everything oka-"

“PIZZA!” Emile barked and ran out of the room.

“W-Wait!” Brazen ran after him.

 

***

 

  Thomas and Remy were sitting on the couch watching some cartoons, Logan and Patton had joined them at some point. Even if the Vampire is not even a little interested on what's happening on the screen, he **is** enjoying this environment. There was a ding and Remy lifted up.

“Pizza’s ready. Thomas, will you help me out?” he looked at the other and the man smiled and nodded.

“Of course" he lifted up and followed Remy into the kitchen. He did expect two delicious looking pizzas, and was glad that he saw just that. What Thomas didn't expect was that as soon as he and Remy placed the pizzas on the table a big brown wolf came running from the hallway. He screeched and jumped into the nearest person, which so happens to be Remy. The man caught him into his arms like a princess.

  Logan was about to jump into action, but stopped when he saw that the wolf was more interested in the pizzas than anything else in the room. He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to Remy that was holding Thomas. He saw Brazen running towards them, coming from the same hallway as the wolf.

“Emile don't go running off like that, I thought something happened you dummy" Brazen crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the wolf with what looked to be a scolding glare.

  Emile’s ears flattened against his head and he sat down “Sorry. I just love pizza, and I haven't had one in a while so I got excited" he looked at Thomas “Oh. Hello there"

“OH MY GOD IT TALKS!” Thomas wrapped his arms around Remy’s neck even tighter.

“T-Thomas buddy. It's okay, he won't hurt you" Remy explained.

“He's a good friend of mine, he got hurt so he's staying with us for a while" Patton joined in, reassuring the scared Fairy that slowly let go of Remy and was placed back on the floor.

“O-Oh. S-Sorry. I got scared there for a second" Thomas rubbed his neck nervously “My name's Thomas and that's my friend Logan. It's nice to meet you"

“My name is Emile. It is nice to meet both of you too. But can I please get some pizza now? I'm starving"

“Of course! Let's eat, everyone!” Remy started cutting the pizza, trying to make them the same size as possible.

“I'll join you guys in a moment" Patton said grabbing a slice of pizza and placing it on a plate “Just gonna take this to Virgil real quick” he left the commons and walked upstairs, at the end of the hallway there was a black door, he knocked on it before entering “Kiddo, I brought pizza"

  Virgil was sitting on his bed, hunched over a laptop while typing non-stop “That's nice Pat, thanks" he didn't shift his gaze from the screen.

  Patton sighed “Virgil. We need to talk"

“Yeah sure, later" he waved a hand and kept typing.

  Patton frowned. He placed the plate with the pizza on the nightstand before standing in front of Virgil. He closed the laptop and gave the Hunter a stern look “I said. We need to talk"

  Virgil groaned and looked away “Why? Don't you prefer to stay with that vampire friend of yours?”

“That's exactly what we have to talk about" Patton sat beside Virgil on the bed “I know you don't like vampires. You have all the right not to after what happened with Roman. But there's no reason to hate Logan or to be rude with him”

“Patton, you just said the reason yourself" he turned to look at the other “I **hate** vampires. I despise them. I want every single blood sucker out there to perish and burn in hell. And Logan is no exception”

“But he didn't do anything wrong. For heaven's sake Virgil, he saved me. Twice! He's not a bad person-"

“He's not **even** a person Patton! Yeah he didn't kill you, but that doesn't mean he wasn't planning to! All of this can be just an act so you would trust him and then while you two were alone he would end your life like these creatures did with Roman!”

“He would never do such thing! You don't know him!”

“And you do?! Fucking hell Patton you met him today! You know nothing about him other than where he works and what he is. I bet that if me and Remy didn't show up you would be dead by now. He's a blood sucker that murdered someone in front of your eyes! Logan's no better than the motherfuckers that killed Roman-"

“ _JÁ CHEGA!_ THAT IS ENOUGH VIRGIL!” Patton had lifted up at this point and his eyes were watering “Logan is a kind man that stood up for me when Jessica was being a bitch! He took me out to dinner and it was perfect until a bunch of vampires broke in and tried to kill us both and take Thomas away! He risked his life to save me, and yes, he killed a man, but it was another vampire and it only happened because he threatened to bite my neck and kill me! You have **no** right of throwing all of that hate into him just because he's different. I'm different!”

“It's a different kind of different-"

“And yet you are judging him like society judges me! Roman died Virgil! It is unfortunate but you can't bring him back by throwing all that hate into Logan" he panted lightly and brushed the tears running down his cheeks away with the sleeve of his sweater “If I was turned into a vampire, because it almost happened today. Would you hunt me down too?”

  Virgil’s eyes widened “O-Of course not Patton! You're my friend, I would never hurt you"

“Oh, yeah?” Patton sniffled “You just did" he turned around and walked away, pushing past Remy that stood close to the door and entering his room before slamming the white door shut.

  Remy looked Patton go before turning his gaze to Virgil. The man was looking down clutching his fists.

“I-I… didn't mean to make him upset"

  Remy crossed his arms over his chest “But you did it anyways. You know what his opinion on Logan is, and yet. You ignored" he walked away, leaving Virgil alone with his thoughts.

  The sunglassed lad knocked on his brother’s door “Pat. _Posso entrar? Por favor?”_

“Unless you're Logan, go away. I don't wanna talk" he answered from the other side of the door.

“Why only him? Why not me? I'm your bro" Remy leaned against the white door full of stickers and pouted like a child.

“Because he's sleeping in here. And I don't wanna talk" Remy could hear Patton sobbing “P-Please. L-Leave me al-lone"

  He sighed but did as he was told to, heading downstairs. The tension in the ambient was so thick Remy was sure if he grabbed a knife he could cut it “Pat is not…... joining us tonight”

“Will he be okay?” Thomas asked concerned.

“Patton is very emotional, but he's a very strong person. Just give him some time” Remy sat on the couch beside Thomas and grabbed a slice of pizza, munching into it.

 

\----

 

  Remy finished cleaning any mess Emile managed to make while eating the pizzas and placed the plates on the washing dishes. He glanced at the clock _“Almost one am”_ he thought and headed to his room upstairs. However, Remy stopped soon as he saw Logan standing in front of Patton's door, hand raised as if about to knock.

“What are you waiting for?”

  Logan lowered his hand and looked downwards “He seems…….. upset, regarding the discussion that occured between him and Virgil"

“Yeah. And? It still doesn't explain why you haven't knocked yet" Remy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

  Logan seemed at lost for words as he stared at the dark wooden floor. He stayed silent for a few minutes before looking up and turning to Remy “I….. don't know how to provide emotional support in this type of situation…… I'm afraid I might end up causing more harm than good to Patton….”

  Remy made a hum of understatement before pushing himself from the wall and placing a hand on Logan's shoulder “He will only talk about it if he wants to. Just. Listen to him and try to maybe give some advice on how to make the situation better” he patted the Vampire's back and walked to his room, closing the door soon as he entered.

  Logan watched him go before turning back to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was a few seconds of silence and he went to knock again but the door opened and Patton looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. The Vampire retracted his raised hand and searched for words, but failed to do so.

“Just enter” Patton fully opened the door and walked to his bed, flopping into the mattress and pile of blankets and plushies.

  Logan did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He watched as Patton took hold of a dog plushie and hugged it close, curling up around it. He stayed still in his spot, observing Patton and trying to find a way to make him feel better. The look on the Doctor's face, sad, disappointed, broken, it just didn't feel right for some reason.

“Patton. Would you like to….. talk about it? I heard it's a good mechanism to help a person feel better when something is bothering them” Logan asked a bit unsure. He has no idea what he is doing as he never had to deal with this before. Well. There was the time Thomas broke up with his boyfriend, but it was a different situation and he knew how to help his best friend back then. But Patton? He just met this guy and have no idea whatsoever on how to make him feel better.

  Patton took his face out of the plushie pile and looked over at Logan, searching for something he didn't exactly knew, before slowly sitting up and rubbing at his eyes “I just” he took a deep breath and tried not to shudder, failing badly as his lips trembled “I want Virgil to see you the way I do. That you're not evil and go out at night murdering people for fun. Heck, for what am I seeing you **sleep** at night!”

  Logan blinked a few times “Of course I sleep at night, I work through most part of the day and I do require a decent amount of sleep to function according to what humans would call ‘ideal'”

  Patton chuckled lightly and swiped away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes “You take things so literally, it's cute. But what I'm implying is the entire ‘vampires only sleep during the day and go out at night because the sun will make them combust and turn into ashes’ stereotype”

“That statement is preposterous and a complete falsehood” Logan huffed out and crossed his arms over his chest “while it is true that a lot of vampires prefer to get out at a nighttime more frequently than daytime, it is not because the sun will kill us all. It's much easier to attack and feed at night when there's less chance of being caught than during the day. And about the sun. It is a mildly nuisance because we are more sensitive to the solar rays than the average people, but we do not ‘combust and turn into ashes’, it takes more than the sun to kill a vampire and-” Logan stopped his ranting and looked at Patton that was watching him with big light blue eyes full of interest and curiosity. He looked away embarrassed.

“My apologies. It appears that I have ‘rambled’, I did not mean to make this conversation about me, I simply wanted to clear things out and-”

“Logan” Patton interrupted him “It's okay. I understand and I don't mind. I like learning new things, and you sure it's a person full of knowledge. It actually….. helped to cheer me up a little bit. Thank you”

  The Vampire stared at Patton for a brief moment before blinking out of his trance “I’m glad I was able to provide emotional support, even if it was ‘a little bit'” Logan finally moved and walked to the mattress he would be sleeping on. He sat down on it and took off his shoes, placing it aside. When he turned to look at Patton again, he noticed the man had a book in his hands.

“What is the subject?”

  Patton made a confused noise and turned to look down at Logan “What do you mean?”

“The book you are currently holding, what is the subject?”

  Patton blinked “Oh!” he looked down at the cover of the book and a small smile made it's way to his face “It's a story about a boy who had a normal life until the day he was almost hit by a bus and was saved by a boy with white hair and blue eyes. Turns out he has this ability to open portals to a hidden place where magical beings lives and some evil people are after him for his powers, so the boy with white hair is kinda like his guardian. They hate each other at first but as the story progresses and they learn more about each other a romance starts to bloom” Patton had a big smile on his face now “It's definitely one of my favorite stories. I always cry at the end, it's so beautiful but also sad” he chuckled.

  Logan watched as Patton explained his favorite book. The way those light blue eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement, yet in such a soft way. The way he speaks with such joy and emphasis, as if he was in the story himself. All of this made Logan smile a little. This is how Patton always should be. Happy.

“It was actually Roman who gave me this book. It was a gift to when I arrived here in Florida. It's in portuguese” Patton chuckled, despite having a small smile, his face still held a bit of sadness.

“My condolences” Logan said and looked down at his hands that rested over his lap.

“It's okay Logan. It's not your fault” Patton replied and placed the book on his nightstand.

_“It is my fault….. if only I had…..”_ Logan sighed inaudibly as his thoughts got interrupted by Patton fighting a yawn. He looked back up at the man surrounded by plushies “This story sounds familiar. What is the name of the book and author?”

“It is Mindkeeper by Ray Pallas. I heard they're almost finished with the sequel. I already pre-ordered. It's about the events that occurred before the story of Mindkeeper. Focusing on Ealem's past. Oh. That's the boy with white hair's name” Patton said and fighted another yawn “You know it?”

“In fact, I do” Logan replied and he smiled lightly when Patton's face lit up _“And I know a lot more about that world and extraordinary occurrences that you wouldn't believe”_ he thought before speaking again “It is almost one am, it would be wise for us to go sleep so we can have a decent amount of rest” he placed aside his glasses before laying down on the mattress, it was actually very comfortable, and covered himself with the blanket he was provided with.

“Okay” Patton said while yawning again “Good night Logan” he turned off the lights and pulled the blankets over his frame while cuddling with his pile of stuffed creatures.

  Logan stayed quiet for a while until he heard Patton's silent snore. He whispered “Good night Patton” before drifting to sleep himself.

 

\---

 

  Logan's biological system do not care that he went to sleep at one am, when the digital clock hit seven am, he was up. He used to be a night owl, but as the time passed, he found himself becoming an early bird. And he actually enjoys it. However, when he turned to look at Patton’s sleeping figure he found the bed empty _“Apparently Patton has awoken already. Odd. I thought humans liked to sleep as much as they can. Specially on a Saturday”_

  The Vampire hummed in thought before lifting it up and folding the blanket he used, placing it over the mattress before making his way downstairs, he thought he would see Patton in the kitchen or at least watching TV, but the man was sitting curled up at the window while looking sadly at the awakening city, Logan frowned

“Patton. Is everything alright? Is the same subject from yesterday upsetting you once more?” he approached Patton and reluctantly sat beside him, he was still not used to all of this providing emotional support thing.

  Patton closed his eyes “It's not that same problem Logan, it's just….” he shuddered, trying not to cry and fighting back tears that threatened to fall “.... today is…. Roman's birthday….”

“Oh….. my apologies but I fail to see what the problem in this situation is? To my knowledge birthday is something one would usually celebrate no?” Logan clasped his hands together behind his body and slightly tilted his head to the side as an act of confusion and curiosity.

  Patton sighed inaudibly and turned to look at Logan “The problem is that we have a day that was supposed to commemorate someone's another year of being alive. But this person is dead so the entire day we're reminded that he didn't have another year of living. It brings a bad kind of nostalgia, it put us all in a down mood” he turned to look back at the sky.

“I-I see….. thank you for explaining….” Logan felt trapped. If he tries to help there might be a chance that he'll screw everything up and the situation will get worse. On the other hand, if he doesn't do anything he might come out as insensible or cold hearted. What does Patton do to cheer himself out? The Vampire looked around for anything that might help Patton cheer up a little. He scanned the room and stopped when he spotted a cookie jar over the coffee table. That's it! Logan turned to look back at Patton.

“Patton. Would you be willing to bake something with me? Maybe teach me one of your brazilian recipes” he leaned slightly so he could look Patton in the eye.

  The man turned to look at him and blinked a few times before shrugging and lifting up from his spot on the window “Sure, why not. But only one recipe. I have stuff to do afterwards” Patton walked past Logan and towards the kitchen.

“One is enough. Thank you for accepting my offer” Logan followed him.

 

***

 

  Thomas was awaken by giggles and light chatter. He slowly opened his eyes and sat down while stretching, his joints making a little pop sound and he let out a low groan. He got out of bed and tiptoed his way out of the room, careful to not make any noise and wake Remy up, that was silently snoring on the top bed of the bunker. Thomas closed the door and walked down the stairs, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Logan and Patton on the kitchen.

  Patton was laughing while Logan had an annoyed yet playful expression on his face, they were both covered in flour and sugar. There were cookies on a plate over the counter, some sort of chocolate ball full of brown sprinkles, what appears to be a strawberry candy and a weird looking cake that Logan was just placing beside the other treats they, apparently, baked together.

“We just have to wait about five minutes now, and the strawberry brownies will be ready! Maybe we can try cupcakes next!” Patton beamed happily and proudly. Logan simply gave him a small smile and chuckle.

“I thought the brownies were the last ones? If I remember correctly, which I do, you said we were only going to bake one treat and not five”

“I-I got carried away! It's so fun to bake with you. We should try doing it again another time!” Patton smiled.

“Patton, I-” before Logan could reply the chicken timer made a ‘trim’ sound indicating that the brownies were ready. He watched as the other put on the mittens, took the tray full of strawberry brownies out and placed beside the other treats. Logan blinked and took a closer look at it “They look perfect. You're an amazing baker Patton, I'm surprised you didn't open a bakery or a patisserie of your own”

  Patton blushed and rubbed his arm while looking away “T-Thank you Logan, that's very kind of you-”

“‘Sup”

  Thomas turned around, almost stumbling, to look at the person who spoke. Remy stared back at him, at least he thinks he is staring, it's difficult to tell due to the sunglasses. He gripped his shirt over his heart “Gosh Remy, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack”

“Sorry gurl. What’cha lookin’?”

  Thomas watched Remy's shirtless form for a moment before turning his attention back to Patton and Logan who now were tasting the treats they baked together “Just watching Pat and Lo baking together”

“Ooooh. You mean, giving them some time alone?” Remy smirked and Thomas found himself blushing.

“S-Shut up!”

  Remy chuckled “Well. I'm hungry, and I bet you are as well. C'mon” he walked past Thomas and into the kitchen.

“ _Dia_ birdies” he went directly to the fridge and opened, staring at the contents inside of it for about two minutes before grabbing some left over Moonbucks.

“Salutations” Logan replied and gave him a curt nod.

“ _Dia_ Remy. How did you sleep?” Patton asked and sitted on the counter while plopping a cookie into his mouth and biting down into it.

“I slept like a kitten in a rainy afternoon from a Friday after a tiring day of work” he gently shut the fridge with his feet and took a big slurp from the straw.

“That is…. oddly specific. But, considering your rather joyous behavior I believe that you had a satisfactory rest” Logan commented before biting into a strawberry brownie. He tried but failed to stop a moan of satisfaction. The Vampire blushed slightly and looked away.

“Another moan of pleasure to add to my collection!” Patton chirped in happily.

  Logan choked and coughed while Remy started laughing.

“Did I say something funny?” Patton asked confused.

  Logan was still coughing to answer and Remy was clutching his stomach, continuing to laugh. Thomas, that was at the door and listened to everything, walked to Patton and placed a hand on his shoulder “Patton, buddy. What you said wasn't funny, it was….. how can I explain….. what you said was correct, but the wording you used was rather…hhhmm.... lewd…”

  The room got completely silent, except from Remy's laughs and Logan's gasp for breath. Patton blinked a few times.

“Oh….. Oh! Okay! Sorry about that. I'll just correct myself” he clears his throat “Another satisfied moan to add to my collection! Was that better?”

  Logan nods “Y-Yes th-hat's much better Pat-ton”

“Oh, let me get you some water” he jumped off the counter and moved to the fridge to grab cold water.

  The Fairy changed his gaze to Remy that now, unfortunately for Thomas, stopped laughing “Was it really that funny that you even got out of breath?”

“You bet it was” Remy said with a grin before looking at Patton that was giving Logan a glass of water “What are your plans for today?”

“I….. I'm not really sure….” Patton rubbed his arm awkwardly.

“It's okay….. would you be willing to walk with me like we used to do back then?” Remy offered.

“That sounds nice” he gave his brother a small smile.

“Okay. I'll wait for you at that same spot” Remy looked at all the treats Patton and Logan baked “Wow. These look awesome, can I try some?”

“Of course” Logan answered, now that he stopped coughing.

  Remy inspected all of the options before taking one of the chocolate balls and throwing into his mouth “Hhmm…. So good. Teaching Logan some of our famous cuisine huh? _Brigadeiro_ and the banana cake was a nice choice. Ah! I'll help you today with dinner. It's been a while since I cooked”

  Patton beamed excitedly “That'll be so fun! And yeah, Logan wanted to bake something and he was interesting on learning portuguese so we combined the two together!” he smiled

“Where are you two from? I saw that box in a different language and thought it was spanish, but apparently I'm wrong” Thomas rubbed the back of his head.

“We're from hell-” Remy was interrupted by Patton pulling his ear “A-Ah! _Ai ai_! Okay okay I stop. We're from Brazil”

“Manners!” Patton turned to Thomas and gave the Fairy a sad smile “It's not the bestest of countries but it wasn't **that** bad-”

“Yes it was Patton-” Remy interrupted him.

“Remy-”

“Especially for you. Not only society but-”

“Remy” Patton said with a sigh.

“Also our family and-”

“Remildo Sonhos Ferreira!” Patton huffed and crossed his arms. Remy stopped and looked away ashamed.

“I hate when you use my full name…..”

“Tsk tsk tsk” he did while shaking his head and tapping his foot “You know why I used. I don't like to talk about that. Especially not today, okay?”

  Remy mumbled a “Sorry” before taking one of the strawberry brownies and munching into it. Patton smiled then turned his attention back to Logan and Thomas, who decided to leave the two discussing because it's none of their business, now were sitting on the couch of the living room and talking.

  Patton watched the two cryptids talking and started wondering if he made the wrong decision, but then he saw and his world lightened up. Logan smiled, even if was just a perk up of his lips and lasted less than five seconds. He had smiled. And Patton couldn't help but smile back. Seeing that man, who is considered cold, cruel, evil, heartless and emotionless, show the tiniest bit of warmth, it made Patton's chest to get warmer and the butterflies on his stomach to flutter it's wings.

  He could stay here all day long, watching Logan talking and loosening each time a little more. Patton blushed and looked away, patting his own cheeks. He literally met the Vampire yesterday, it should be too early for him to be feeling something like this, and yet, there's something in him that attracts Patton and makes him want to know the man better; makes him want more.

  He sighed and leaned over the counter, resting his cheek on his hand.

 

***

 

  Emile stirred on the bed as the sunlight hit his face, he turned to the side trying to avoid the beams of light but it was no use. He sighed and sat up while stretching and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes. After staying still for about three minutes Emile got out of bed and stretched again, properly this time.

  Before putting on his clothes he made sure to check the state of his chest injury, to see how it was healing. The Lupus smiled at the sight of the almost completely healed cut and threw in a loose shirt and sweatpants he borrowed from Patton, heading downstairs right after.

  Emile entered the living room and it was mostly empty, saved by only Brazen who was curled up on the couch and now looking at him. The clock on the wall showed it was just past two pm “I slept that much? Gosh….” he walked to the couch and sat beside the Serpents who watched his every move like a predator watch his prey before attacking.

“Is something wrong?” Emile asked a little concerned about the intense stare.

“You're really calm. You know what day it is today?” Brazen lifted an eyebrow at the other's behavior.

  Emile looked taken back at the question, of course he does, he's not an idiot, even if some people think he is.

“Of course I do! It's June 4th!” he crossed his arms over his chest.

  Brazen sighed and looked away. Apparently Patton didn't told him about Roman, and if he did, he very likely didn't mentioned this specific date to him, even less likely the other. He should've guessed that Patton would be reserved of such thing, but Emile is his best friend. Maybe he was scared. Whatever it was he has been silent for quite some time now.

  After what feels like an eternity, but is actually just a few seconds, Brazen finally turns to look back at Emile “I guess you don't know, if your reaction is anything to tell” he sighs “Today is Roman's birthday…… everyone's a little down yah know…”

“Oh” Emile uncrosses his arms and places his hands on his lap “I'm so sorry. I-”

  Brazen held up a hand interrupting him and then moved to clutch back the blanket wrapped around his form “It's okay Emile, you didn't know”

  The Lupus nods, and for the first time Brazen actually looks at Emile, paying attention to the freckles on his face along with a few beauty marks. His brown hair, his glasses with a turtle shell pattern on it, his pink eyes- wait pink eyes?!

“Why are your eyes pink?!” Brazen's eyes are wide and his face shows concern and worry for the other, but then Emile looks back at him, and his face is full of fear.

  The other can still can kill him if he so desires, after all, even if Serpents are deadlier than Lupus due to their venom, the latters are known for killing Felis, Vampires, Witches, and of course, Serpents.

“They are?” Emile asks a bit confused, then it clicks “Oh! It must be because I'm healing. Whenever my….. wolf self is acting up, my eyes turn pink like when I become a wolf. It also turns pink when the full moon is approaching and while in heat” he explains and smiles when Brazen looks less tense and more relieved.

“Ah, okay. Good to know- wait. You enter in heat?” the Serpents looks at him in disbelief.

“Yeah, like normal wolves do. But if you are referring to that genre of fanfic with the alpha, beta and omega dynamics, it's, pardon my language, completely bullshit” Emile frowns.

  He hates this a/b/o dynamic stereotype, it's so inaccurate and wrong, it does not resemble what actually happens when a Lupus go into heat. It's much more subtle.

“We do not" he blushes and closes his eyes “We do not become needy beasts desperate for sex. And while we do get more clingy, we do not beg for any kind of sexual interaction. Usually we prefer to cuddle and snuggle or just have your significant other's presence more often” at this point Emile was up and pacing around the living room

“So. The conclusion is. During the heat week we just get more clingy for affection and more fertile. And before you ask, no. A male Omega cannot conceive, it's not how that works. And it only happens when you're in love or have a mate” he crossed his arms and sat beside Brazen again “I hope I answered all of your doubts”

  Brazen nodded “Yes. You did…” he swallowed the question that threatened to get out and instead focused back on Emile’s pink eyes

“It's a shame” he whispered

  Emile blinked confused “What”

“Your eyes they're……. they're beautiful” Brazen's voice lowered to an almost inaudible level, but not loud enough for Emile’s super hearing to understand what he actually said.

“What did you say? I didn't quite get it. You said something about my eyes” the Lupus asked and tilted his head slightly to the side, like a confused puppy.

  Brazen blushed “I said they're awful! I-I mean. I-It must be awful having to hide them to not be discovered, or for people to not get suspicious, right?” he laughed nervously and mentally slapped himself at his awkwardness save.

  Emile blinked a few times before responding “Yeah it is a bit awful, I usually have to wear contact lenses, it is annoying. Specially because my eyes gets irritated easily” he smiled gently at Brazen “what about you? Does your eyes turn yellow or your scales appears because of any specific reasons?”

  The Serpents thought for a moment before shrugging “Not that I’ve experienced or am aware of. I'm pretty sure the there is, but I'm only a halfling so there are things I don't know” he told the other that was looking at him with an interested face.

“I see….. welp” Emile lifted up from the couch “do-”

“Wait” he was interrupted by Brazen who licked his lip and played with the sleeves of his sweater nervously “I have….. one last question”

“Okay. What is it?” the Lupus asked with a small smile and curiosity in his voice.

  Brazen looked away before taking a deep breath and looking down “Can you guys like. Stay half way transformed, where you still look human but have a few animal features?” he looked up at Emile who gave him a small smile before replying.

“Well. That would be how a werewolf would look like. Half human, half wolf while transformed. But I think I understand your question. You want to know if I can look like of of those anime girls that have animal ears and tail”

“It's not for a weird fetish or anything! I'm just curious I swear!” Brazen explained himself “It was just something that came to mind and-”

“Yes”

  The half Serpents stopped his statement immediately after he heard that word come out of Emile’s mouth. He slowly turned to the other “What”

  Emile smiles and placed his hands on his hips “I said yes. We can look like that. It take a bit of concentration and self control, but it is possible for us to look like one of these animated animal girls. And no I'm not showing you. It's too intimate” he crosses his arms and smirks at Brazen's annoyed and disappointed face.

“Fine” the man grumbled and wrapped his blanket around him even further “If you're looking for Patton he's out right now for his weekly exercise and will return soon. Remy is somewhere and Thomas and Logan went to talk with someone about their destroyed apartment”

“Thank you, I was just gonna ask. And what about Virgil?” Emile asked, his voice and face expressing concern for the Hunter.

  Brazen sighed and looked away “He always isolate himself. He still shows up, but is mostly tucked away in his room. It's worse when Roman's death day arrives. He stays locked up in his room without food or water, cries for hours…..” he sighs again, this time, sadly.

  Emile looked down “I'm sorry about that. He just need some time” he turned his head when he heard the sound of dangling keys hitting one another. The door opened to reveal Patton with a bunch of bags full of groceries.

“Good afternoon Patton, how did the exercise go?” Emile asked and lifted up to help carry the bags.

“It went great. I took the chance to make some grocery shopping since we're missing quite a few things” Patton smiled and placed the bags he's carrying over the counter, Emile doing the same after him.

  For the first time that day, Virgil descended the stairs. He was using only sweatpants and slippers and stopped dead in his track when he spotted Patton in the place he intended to go. The two stared at each other in a silent battle while Emile stared at Virgil’s abs and well defined muscles.

“Yeah. I'm definitely leaning towards the gay side of my pan spectrum. Anyways, are you two just gonna glare each other to death or will actually speak with one another and resolve this conflict for once and for all?”

“Maybe” Virgil and Patton said in unison. There was a moment of silence before they broke into laughter. The Hunter rubbed the back of his head and looked away sheepishly.

“Look Pat. I'm sorry for screaming and treating you like that, I was an asshole back there. And you're right. I don't have the right to throw all my rage and anger into Logan, no matter if he's human or not”

  Patton smiled a little “I forgive you. And I'm sorry for screaming too. That wasn't nice of me. I understand your point of view and shouldn't have kept pressuring it” he opens his arms “Hug?”

  Virgil smiles and leans down to hug Patton, the man is so small compared to him it's kinda funny “Would you at least try to see the good in him?”

Virgil sighs “I'll **try** ”

“That's what I like to hear!” Emile perked in before moving back to the living room and sitting on the L shaped couch.

  Patton kissed Virgil’s cheek before letting go of him, a big smile on his face “What would you like to eat?”

“I heard you and Logan baked some goodies. Gotta make sure he didn't poison it or anything” Virgil moved from Patton's arm to the fridge.

  Patton sighs “Well. It is a start” he then chuckles and start taking the groceries out of the bags and storing them inside the determined drawers.

 

\---

 

  Thomas opens the door that makes a creaking noise and enters inside the apartment with his eyes closed. It takes a few seconds for him to open his eyes and when he does he makes a sound that is a mix between a groan and a whimper.

  The usually tidy, well organized and decorated apartment was a completely chaos. The glass table was broken along with the crystal chandelier that used to hang above all, chairs were scattered everywhere, one managed to get stuck in the blinders somehow. The photos that used to sit on the shelves and walls were now on the floor broken. The sight sent a sting through Thomas’ heart. And this was just the living room, he didn't want to see the state of the other rooms.

  The Fairy shuddered and he brought a hand to his mouth to contain the sob that managed to escape anyways. Logan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently squeezes as an act of reassurance.

“Don't worry, Si will be here shortly. She'll fix it for us” the Vampire said before looking around his beloved apartment. The sight of the place he so meticulously decorated and build alongside with Thomas, now destroyed by her puppets. It made Logan's cold blood to boil and he gritted his teeth “If I put my hands on whoever did this I-”

“You technically already did” Logan was interrupted by a voice they know all too well “When you kicked their asses yesterday and killed that guy, I'm pretty sure you got the revenge you wanted. Aw, Thomas darling no need to cry. I'll fix it for you”

  Thomas felt himself being hugged by a woman around the same height as him, her usually long and flowy hair pulled up in a complicated, but beautiful, ginger braid. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried, the woman looked at Logan with an unimpressed gaze.

“You still fucking suck at comforting people. At least you're not shouting at him to swallow his tears and shut the fuck up, you were no fun back then”

  Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses “It's good to see you again Sinnøve. For someone with two kids you sure say a lot of profanities in one single phrase”

“There's a difference between swearing and swearing close to children. Besides, Clementine and Harry aren't kids anymore” she smirked, but it quickly faded to concern “Who would do something like this without a reason?”

  Logan sighs and rubs in between his eyes “Take a **fucking** guess” he looks at the woman who's currently whispering reassuring words in Thomas’ ear. She stopped and a low growl can be heard, Logan watches as her teeth becomes more canine like.

“That bitch! Oh I am so going to kick her ass if she appears in front of me again. Fuck my good manners, I don't give a shit if she's royalty. Fuck her and her entire kingdom!”

  Thomas looked up at her “Wow. You consoling me while swearing a bunch and threatening to kill someone. That's a new accomplishment” he chuckles and let go of the woman “Thank you”

“Anytime Logan is acting like a rock you can call me and I'll come give you a big warm fluffy hug okay?” she walked around inspecting the place.

“You usually just do your magic, why are you looking around this time?” Thomas asked while rubbing his eyes.

“Something feels off. I can't quite describe it, it's like a bad feeling, that something bad is going to happen” she tapped her chin, but stopped when her eyes caught a glimpse of something.

  Si walked to the shattered glass table and picked up a card that was under it. The Vampire Queen surrounded by red bleeding roses stared right back at her, but this time it was different. Turning the card around she saw a prince with wearing the same crown as the queen, but he was holding a dead body while crying, and around him were piles of corpses.

“Logan, take a look at this” she handed the card to the Vampire.

  He stared at it for about a minute before his eyes went wide in realisation “T-That. That's Patton” he placed his finger over the dead man on the prince's arms “Royalty and Patton- oh my god the royal guards are going after Patton” Logan immediately walked backwards a few steps before running away through the door.

  Si and Thomas looked at each other before following him.

 

***

 

  Brazen was about to take a sip of his tea when the door suffered an attempt of being open very roughly. The Serpents stopped abruptly what he was doing and went to open the door, but before he could get there Logan entered through the open window.

“Where's Patton?!”

  Emile that was sleeping on the couch awoke and fell on the floor with a groan, while Brazen turned around do fast he felt dizzy.

“Dude what the fuck?!” Brazen shouted at the Vampire “The hell are you doing, couldn't you wait until I opened the door?!”

“NO I COULD NOT!” Logan shouted back “We don't have time for this! Patton is in danger, where is he?!”

  Brazen blinked a few times “He went out with Remy about an hour ago or so. They went to walk-” suddenly he was grabbed by the shirt, Logan's deep blue eyes staring at his soul.

“Where?”

“A-Around the campus of the college we used to go-” Logan released him and he fell into the floor with a small thud. When he looked up, the Vampire was gone and the door was open.

\---

 

  Patton and Remy passed around the campus  and into the nearby woods, coming out into the open field. They decided to lay down on the grass and look at the sunset that colored the sky in different shades of yellow and pink.

  Patton smiled to himself, he missed these walks they used to have. It helped them relax after a tiring week of college. The man started thinking about everything that happened in the last seven years.

  He remembered about when he stepped into America for the first time, how he hugged Virgil really tight when they met for the first time, when he met Roman, when he went to college. He remembered how scared he was when he told his friends he was trans, and how they accepted him for who he is. And then everything came crashing down at the prom. He remembered Roman's bloody form lying lifeless on Virgil's arms while he cried, and how the emo gave up on college after that, locking himself in his room for almost a year straight, and how he still does that whenever Roman's birthday and death day arrives.

  Patton only realized he was crying when Remy pulled him into a tight hug and ran his fingers through his hair. He clutched his brother's shirt like a lifeline and tried to contain his tears.

“It's okay” Remy swallowed the sob, but his voice sounded broken and wobbly anyways “Y-You can c-cry. Let it all o-out”

  Patton let out a few sobs before breaking down and crying into his brother’s chest while the other silently sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks and landing into Patton's head.

  They both cried until they couldn't anymore.

 

***

 

  Patton and Remy were making his way back home, they decided to take a shortcut through the park and now they're in a comfortable silence while walking through a path illuminated by the lamp poles and the moon, the sun long gone.

  Remy jumped over a bench and gripped the lamp pole swinging himself around it. Patton chuckled.

“What are you doing?” he giggled when his brother made a sexy pose around the lamp pole and landed on his feet.

“I'm training my sexy pole dance skills boi” he let his sunglasses slide down enough so he could wiggle his brows at Patton before pushing it back up and smirking.

  Patton laughed and gently pushed his brother “Nice. Training for someone specific?” he looked up at Remy with a knowing look.

“Nah. Just training it for fun. Although. Does myself count?” he looked down at Patton.

“Yes it does” the Doctor said and they fell into another comfortable silence.It didn't last long tho.

  Soon as Remy stopped in his tracks and placed a hand in front of Patton he knew something was wrong. He looked up at his older brother with a questioning look, the other was looking around looking for something. After about two minutes he lowered his hand.

“Sorry, I thought I heard something-”

“You heard well” a voice interrupted Remy “for a human that is”

  Three figures emerged from the shadows, they were using what looked like to be a uniform of sme sort.

  Remy gently pulled Patton to stay behind him and glared behind his sunglasses at the three man that stood in their path.

“What do you want?” he asked sharply.

“We received orders from the queen to kill anyone related to Logan Edward Berry” one the man spoke, he stood in the middle of them, head high and chest stuffed as if he was proud of himself and wanted to show off.

“Vampires” Remy spat, disgust in his voice, but there was also fear.

“You are correct” the middle one replies “Now, without further ado” he made a movement with his hand mentioning to the other two.

  One of the two vampires lunged forward to attack the two brothers. Remy prepared himself to protect Patton, but before the guy could lay a finger in both of them a blur passed in front of the two and the guy stopped.

  Logan lifted up from his position, his right hand covered in blood. He turned to look at the guy that fell into the ground lifeless, the blood from the wound on his neck creating a dark red pool and staining the dead guy's uniform. The Vampire turned to look at Patton and Remy that had their eyes open wide and were holding into each other, the Doctor ended up into his brother's arms and he looked terrified.

“Are you two okay?”

  When they both nodded in agreement Logan turned to look at the remaining two vampires. The one that stood tall and proud smirked mischievously.

“Well well well, look who decided to show up. It's been a good while since I last saw you. Captain” the vampire stated with a mocking tone in his voice.

  If looks could kill, the man would be a pile of ashes on the ground by how Logan was glaring at him.

“It was a long period of time indeed. It’s unfortunate that it couldn't last longer. I've seen you've been promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard. I'm legitimately surprised that she would promote someone as useless and incapable as you, Harrison”

“Excuse me?!” the man growled.

“I will not repeat myself. Now” Logan adjusted his glasses with his clean hand and stared at the other vampire as if he was nothing more than dirt under his shoe “Shall we engage into a combat?”

  The vampire, Harrison, stayed silent for a few seconds before replying “That won't be necessary” he and the other vampire turned into bats and flew away.

  Logan sighed and turned to look at the two brothers that were staring at him in disbelief. Patton slowly approached the Vampire that stood completely still in his spot. The smaller man launched himself into the other's chest, hugging it tightly. Logan stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds and returned the hug, being careful to not stain Patton's clothes with blood.

“My sincere apologies for taking so long”

  Patton shook his head “You got just in time. Thank you”

  The Vampire quietly sighed in relief “Your welcome” he looked up at the moon and sighed again, this time, with concern. All of this was his fault, Patton and the others aren't safe anymore, not while the Queen keeps sending her puppets after them. He looked at Patton before turning his gaze to Remy.

“Here it's not safe anymore. But I have an idea”

Remy finally looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at “What it is”

Logan let go of Patton and looked at both brothers with a determined gaze.

“We're going to Eleora”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to share your thoughts with me in the comments. I'll see y'all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
